¡Tú!
by aleem
Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien. [L&J]
1. Snitch I: Recuerdos

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

¿Porqué siempre Él?, eh ahí el dilema, La causa de mis problemas en Hogwarts, creí que se había ido al fin, pero ¡NO! Sigue ahí, yo que creía haberme desasido de Él hacía tiempo, pero ¡NO! Tenía que volver ¿No es verdad?

Oh, que rayos, todavía no saben quién soy, y ya los estoy aburriendo con mis problemas, me presento, soy Lilianne Evans, Lily para los amigos, bueno y creo que sabrán quien es el causante de tanto lío en mi cabeza ¿O me equivoco?. James Potter, si luego de 2 años sin Él¡VUELVE! Bueno, partiré mi historia en el expreso de Hogwarts, o sea, hace más o menos 5 años, si aproximadamente. Bueno aquí vamos (¡!).

Yo iba en un compartimiento, en el expreso de Hogwarts, junto a mis amigas, Hilary McDuggen, una rubia, cariñosa, ojos extremadamente celestes, exelente amiga muy simpática y sentimental. Mi otra queridísima amiga es Constanza Potter, si leyeron bien Potter, es la adorable hermana melliza del egocéntrico Potter, ahí puedes ver como son de distintos los hermanos, si señor.

Bueno, íbamos en el compartimiento, felices de la vida y un tanto melancólicas, no todos lo días salías de Hogwarts para no volver nunca. En eso llegan los "odiosos, impertinentes, egocéntricos, maleducados, bromistas de cuarta, y todos los adjetivos que se le parezcan": "Merodeadores" y dicen esto, no sin antes sentarse y acomodarse bien en NUESTRO compartimiento, hablo de mis amigas y yo:

-Lo sentimos queridas, no hay mas compartimientos, y para su afortunada suerte, nos quedaremos aquí con ustedes…- Comenzó diciendo Potter, pero yo le corté la inspiración muy rápido.

-Ja ja ja…- dije con total sarcasmo en mi voz –No me hagas reír Potter, ustedes se largan de aquí AHORA, no me interesa en donde se queden, pero aquí NO, vallan donde algunas de sus locas "Fans" y se sientan con ellas, pero aquí ¡NO!- Dije al borde de la locura, extremadamente roja de ira y apunto de ahorcar a Potter con mis manos.

-Me encantas así Lily, como una fiera- Dice James, eso solo hace que me enfade más y saque mi varita, total, ya soy mayor de edad, y salí de Hogwarts, o eso creía. En ese preciso instante, llega (para vuestra impresión) la querida profesora McGonagall, si, ella estaba en el tren, por alguna remota razón, pero estaba ahí, y me pilló con las manos en la masa, si señor.

-Señorita Evans¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- Dice la animaga, yo simplemente quise decirle: "¡Que no ve mis intentos suicidas hacia Potter!", pero para mi suerte, me contuve.

-Mmm, nada profesora, o ex profesora, sólo intentaba mostrarles un hechizo a mi querido amigo James- ¿Se notó mi sarcasmo?

-Bueno, intente eso en otro lugar, Señorita Evans, Bueno, yo me voy, Adiós y buen viaje- Nos deseo la profesora, y Hilary (esta vez) se contuvo a decirle: "Si, claro, con estos la pasaremos de lujo"

-Bueno- Retomé la "conversación" de hace unos momentos –¿Se van o los saco yo?- Pregunté con cara de: "O se van o les pateo el culo", pero para mi total desgracia, ninguno se inmutó ante mi mirada fulminante, y siguieron ahí, en ese momento decidí que era mi hora de salir de allí antes de cometer algún homicidio. (Entiéndase de matar a Potter con mis propias manos)

Ese fue uno de mis tantos tropiezos con Potter, en ese instante solo me reconfortaba pensar que tan solo cruzar la barra entre el andén 9 y 10 de la estación de Kinn'g Croo's (N/A¿Se escribe así?) lo dejaría de ver, pero ahora me doy cuanta de cuan equivocada estaba.

Al llegar a la estación, Lily se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de Hilary y Constanza, y las tres prometieron juntarse durante las vacaciones. Hasta este punto vamos bien ¿No es cierto?, pero avancemos 1 año más, y veréis de que os hablo.

Yo estaba postulándome para ser auror, hacía un año que había salido de Hogwarts, para mi suerte (Sólo hasta ese momento) no había visto al insufrible de Potter, sólo hasta ese momento (…)

Estaba a las afueras de una casa, o eso parecía, esperando para mostrar mis poderes ante los jueces y saber si podría ser auror, en eso llega Connie, mi querida amiga, pero mi sonrisa se esfumó al ver con quien venía, "¡NO!", pensé enseguida, quise irme, pero, MUY TARDE LILY, Connie ya me había visto, no había escapatoria, yo me doy vuelta lentamente ante el ruidoso llamado de mi amiga, a la voy a saludar, con un fuerte abrazo, nos saludamos, hasta que en medio se entromete Potter y me dice, el muy descarado:

-¿Y a mí no me saludas, Querida Pelirroja?- Me pregunta como si fuéramos verdaderos amigos, el muy creído, yo solo le contesto un frío.

-Hola Potter- Y veo que el queda completamente… ¿Feliz?, No, no creo que halla sido eso¿O sí? En fin…

-Y bien¿también vienes a postularte para ser auror, Lily?- Me pregunta Connie.

-Sí- Contesto rápidamente, por alguna razón, una corazonada, me decía que algo iba a suceder –Espero a Hill¿No la viste por aquí?- pregunté mirando hacia todos lados, buscando a mi amiga, en eso cruzo las miradas con James, y el se queda embobado mirándome, que digo, yo también, ahí supe que debía cortar esa conexión, y pregunté, a Potter –¿Y tus inseparables amigos?- El todavía seguía mirándome, Ah como odio cuando hace eso.

- ¿Eh?- Pregunta Él saliendo de su trance momentáneo – ¡Ah sí!, deberían llegar, esto es raro, tengo un presentimiento, de que algo malo va a suceder (…)- ¡¿Ven?!, no soy sólo yo quien está así, sólo contesto:

-Yo también, Hill debió haber llegado hace mucho tiempo, si arreglé con ella, de juntarnos aquí a las 3:30 y como bien saben, Hilary es muy puntual- Comenté yo, en eso veo en el cielo unas chispas entre doradas y blancas, iba decir que lo miraran, pero Potter ya tenía la varita en alto, y Connie se escondía detrás de Él, ahí yo también entré en pánico, sólo saqué mi varita, imitando a James, sólo que yo salgo corriendo hacia donde se había producido aquel extraño destello. Veo por el rabillo de mi ojo que Potter me sigue, con Connie muy cerca, llego al punto donde me dirigía y lo que veo me deja en evidente estado de Shock. Lo que ahí había era Black junto a Remus, cogiendo a una Hilary muy herida con cortes profundos en sus brazos descubiertos, ahí salgo corriendo hacia mi amiga inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué le a sucedido?!- Pregunto bastante alto para que todos lo oyeran, y Remus sólo me mira con la mirada angustiada, ahí supe que no debía preguntar hasta que lleguemos a un lugar seguro. En eso Potter pega el grito en el cielo, venían mortífagos, todos salimos corriendo, Remus llevaba a Hill, con una fuerza sacada de no sé donde, iba mas adelantado que nosotros, que no llevábamos carga alguna.

Rápidamente llegamos a la casa en donde estábamos inicialmente con los hermanos Potter, Remus deja a Hill en una camilla que había hecho aparecer, se sienta en el suelo, y esconde su cara entre sus manos temblorosas. Yo me siento a su lado, lo abrazo para darle fuerzas, y Él comienza a sollozar, y me comienza a contar como encontró a Hilary (…)

-Lily, yo… me siento tan culpable… no sé como sucedió todo esto, yo simplemente venía caminando, hacia aquí… a las pruebas… venía conversando alegremente con Sirius… y en eso encontramos a McDuggen, tirada en el piso, sangrando completamente… yo me abalancé sobre ella, y Sirius fue a ver quien pudo haberle hecho tal calamidad a Hill…- En ese momento, vi como su mirada se perdía en aquel recuerdo, yo sólo le dije que se calmara y que terminara su relato cuando estuviera más tranquilo, no sabía porqué pero supe que Remus quería algo con Hill, la quería mucho, como para ponerse a llorar por lo que le sucedió. Hasta que llegó Potter con su ego de mi#rd#. (N/A: Palabra omitida xD)

-Oh cariño, si yo me coloco a llorar¿También me abrazaras así?-

-Que poco tacto tienes Potter, eres realmente repugnante- Le grité en su cara –Valla amigo que tienes, Remus- Le susurré a licántropo, ante esto el solo me dio una sonrisa… forzada, que mas le podía pedir, luego de lo que ocurrió, no creo que tenga ganas de sonreír.

-¿Qué hice ahora? Lily, querida, debes dejar de comportarte así, no te lo permitiré para cuando nos casemos, no, no y simplemente no- Comentó James, eso sólo me sacó de quicio, el se lo buscó eh, yo no fui la causante.

-¿QUÉ NO PUEDES QUEDARTE CALLADO ALGUNA VEZ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE REMUS ESTÁ MAL¿CALLATE DE UNA VEZ?- Chillé lo mas fuerte que pude… ante esto el queridísimo Potter quedo hecho una tumba, no se movió hasta que salí corriendo del lugar, y ¿Saben para qué?, para seguirme, si será estúpido…(N/A¡QUÉ DICES LILY!? Si Jamsie-Pooh es lo más (suspiros) xD )… llegué a una calle bastante concurrida, y me senté en el suelo¿Porqué me afecta tanto que Potter sea así? Si yo no soy nada de Él, en eso, para mi excelente suerte, llega Potter, da un gran suspiro, intentando retomar todo el aire perdido, por haberme seguido, y luego dice:

-¿Qué sucede Lily?-

-Nada que te incumba- Contesté yo fríamente, luego de eso, salí corriendo, pero esta vez Potter no fue detrás mío.

Esta es la vez que más me hizo dudar Potter, ahora volvemos al presente… donde desgraciadamente… ¡SIGO DUDANDO!.


	2. Snitch II: Reencuentros Inesperados

Disclaimer: **Nada **de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la DIVA, ÚNICA, DIOSA, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling (: Sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro (:

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

Hola! Bueno, primero que nada, sorry por no haber puesto todo esto en el 1° capp. Por que en realidad, es primera vez que hago esto… :$ Bueno, segundo que nada ( xD ) MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE PASAN! LOS QUIERO MUCHO:D ; Sólo pido disculpas por las dudas o algunas palabras que puse mal :$, espero que me entiendan, y espero que no siga así :D ; Bueno, los dejo de joder y aquí viene el Fic:

**Capítulo 2: ****Reencuentros**** inesperados**

Como podéis ver, dudo mucho en cuanto a Potter.

Con tanto ajetreo, olvidé decirles que le sucedió realmente a Hill, bueno, efectivamente fueron mortífagos los atacantes, Hill quedó muy asustada, por este suceso "inesperado" se suspendieron las pruebas, todos los aurores estaban ocupados buscando a los mortífagos, las pruebas no se han reanudado aún, pero espero que sean pronto…, y Hill se a hecho muy amiga de Remus, es más creo que son bastaaaaante amigos (N/A: Una perejiita :D ), Hill me llamo hoy en la mañana y dijo que vendría mañana, con… Remus.

Flash Back

Lily ya a salido de la ducha, en esta operación, suena el teléfono en su departamento:

-¿Aló?-

-¡Lily! Hola, soy Hill ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Hill! Hola, Tanto tiempo, Bien¿y tú?... ¿Y Remus?- Pregunto yo con voz picarona a mi amiga.

-Ja ja- Dice sarcástica Hill –Bueno, no te llamé para pelear contigo- Ante esto yo sonrío- Quería decirte que mañana iré a tu casa con… Remus- Supe que Hill estaba tan colorada como mi cabello, yo solo sonrío triunfante.

-Ajá- Digo yo como para decir: "Lo sabía" –Está bien, los espero… a Ti y a REMUS- Dije recalcando muy bien el nombre del licántropo (N/A: Lily si sabe que Remusín es Licántropo :D )

Fin del Flash Back

Bueno, ahora voy al supermercado, me juntaré con Connie, también la invité, para que no me incomode (imagínenme a mí SÓLA con los tórtolos), así que hemos quedado ahí.

Luego de un viaje tranquilo en un taxi muggle, llego a mi destino, el flamante supermercado "Flippy" (N/A:$ perdón por el nombre :$ me da demasiada risa, pero es que no ando con tanta inspiración S: ) entré, y me encontré con Connie en un puesto de artesanía, ella es y será siempre maniática de los adornos artesanales, aunque siempre yo le diga que eso se hace a base de árboles, tampoco los deja… Voy a saludarla, le digo que avancemos un poco, y la invito a dormir a mi departamento, ella me da las gracias, pero me dice que hay un problema:

-…Entonces vienes¡la pasaremos genial!- Le digo entusiasmada a Connie, pero ella me mira con una cara de problema -¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto, antes había visto una cabellera negra con pelos alborotados, pero me dije mentalmente "¡NO!" Él no podía estar aquí, en eso Connie me interrumpe los pensamientos…

-Hum, Lily, amiga mía que te adoro con toda mi alma, tu sabes que te quiero mucho¿No es verdad?...-

-Anda al grano ¡YA!- Le digo, me estoy comenzando a desesperar.

-Bueno el asunto es que estoy… acompañada…- Continúa Connie, yo sólo la miro pícaramente y ella continúa -¡NO! No es lo que estás pensando Lily, estoy, con… otro tipo de compañía…- Yo la miro con cara de pregunta (N/A: kajjkajk ella se comunica por las caras xD ) y continúa –Bueno, te lo diré, pero deja buscar un lugar donde esconderme, para cuando saques toda la furia…- Dice Connie y comienza a buscar por todos lados, luego de unos segundos, me mira con expresión triunfante y me dice, mientras comienza a avanzar poco a poco…-Vine… Vine… con ¡JAMES!- Me grita mientras corre hacia la parte trasera de un local de dulces, bastante apartada de mí, yo comienzo a procesar toda la información por mi cabeza y cada una de mis neuronas, cuando suelto un grito bastante grande, como para que los guardias del supermercado me miren con caras de desconcierto, yo les mando una de mis tantas miradas fulminantes, y ellos se dan la vuelta asustados (N/A: xD ) ,comienzo a caminar en dirección a mi amiga que me mira con terror…

-Connie, querida… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Y sin esperar su respuesta le digo -¿PORQUÉ?- … o mas bien le grito.

-Bueno, déjame explicarte, lo que sucedió fue que mis padres, para tu desafortunada suerte, se fueron de 2° Luna de miel (N/A: Típico… pero ya lo dije, ando sin inspiración… perdón (: ) y… pues yo les dije que me quedaría en tu casa, se que no me haz invitado, pero sabía que lo harías- Dice con una sonrisa Connie, yo le respondo con una de mis sonrisas inocentes – Y bueno, mis padres no querían dejar "sólo" a su "pequeño bebé" (N/A: me refiero a James, xD ), y por eso me lo dejaron a cargo de ¡mí¿Lo puedes creer? Yo que nací segundos más tarde que James, por eso soy menor, y ¡YO! Debo cuidarlo, no creas que no repliqué y dije mil cosas para que Él no viniera, pero no tuve otra salida… ¡Lo siento Lily!- Finalizó con su "relato" Connie, yo la miro con cara de comprensión y le digo:

-Si Él va a dormir en MÍ casa, que se atenga a las consecuencias- Le digo con cara traviesa, y le sonrío… simplemente.

En eso llega el "Rey de Roma", pero… ¡Un momento!, viene con el insufrible número dos de…

-¡BLACK!- Grito desesperada al ver al acompañante de Potter… -¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- Le Grito en la cara al morocho… Éste me mira confundido, intenta decir algo, pero ¡NO!... claro¿cómo lo olvidé? Ahora es el turno del insufrible número uno…

-¡Hola, Querida pelirroja!- Saluda James, mientras se interpone entre Black y Yo…

-¡Blá blá blá!- Le digo a Potter, mientras intento sacarlo de mi camino, para continuar con mi interrogatorio… En esto sale la "Fiera Connie":

-¡JAMES! ÉSTE- Dice refiriéndose a Sirius- NO VENÍA- le grita Connie a su hermano en la cara.

-Constanza Potter, es sólo MÍ acompañante… ¿Puede venir, Lily?- Me pregunta con una cara… difícil de ignorar… Yo siento un escalofrío en la espalda… un momento ¿Un escalofrío en la espalda?... ¡Que diablos!...

-Si, claro… pero le estaba diciendo a Connie que ustedes dos…- Dice apuntando con el dedo a los morochos -…tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias de vivir conmigo… aunque sea por un tiempo…- Finalizo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y ellos me miran con caras de preocupación y terror…

-Esta bien…- Dice Potter… yo le digo:

-Bueno, entonces, Connie¿Comenzamos con las compras?-

-Sipi- Me dice Connie con su usual "lenguaje" de niña.

Entramos al supermercado, pasando al lado de los guardias, que se alejan de nosotros al instante, yo miro cómplice a Connie, y ella me da una sonrisa, ambos "merodeadores" se miran con expresiones de "¿Y a estas que les a sucedido?", nos internamos en la gran construcción, le indico a Black y Potter que busquen dos carros para colocar lo que queramos comprar… Primero nos dirigimos a la sección "congelados", de ahí sacamos helados de chocolate (N/A: como saben a Lily le ENCANTA el chocolate! xD ) , y algunas cosas más; Luego nos dirigimos a comprar carnes, cereales, batidos, y todo lo necesario para el departamento.

Luego de pagar les dije a Black y Potter que cargaran con las bolsas, que eran bastantes… al principio me miraron con caras de "Estas loca" y yo simplemente les dije:

-Si quieren vivir conmigo, cumplan las consecuencias…- Con esta "advertencia" Potter puso su codo en las costillas de Black, para que este no siguiera refunfuñando, luego fueron a pagar algunas cuentas de Lily… todos la seguían como si fuera la jefa de la "Tropa" que serían Potter, Black y Connie.

Al llegar a la torre "Bundius" en donde vivía Lily, todos quedaron asombrados, era bellísima, como sacada de un cuanto de hadas… Saludaron al conserje y se dirigieron al ascensor, en este punto los chicos miraron a Lily extrañada… a ellos no le gustaban mucho las cosas muggles, no les tenían… confianza.

-Bueno, si no quieren usar los ascensores, ahí están las escaleras- Dijo indicándoles un oscuro pasillo –Bueno, adiós, a por cierto, vivo en el piso 34 asique tendrán que subir bastante- Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa de lástima por todo lo que tendrían que subir.

-Bueno…, en ese caso yo me voy contigo- Le dice Connie a Lily, esta sonríe triunfante –Bueno chicos, los esperamos…- Dijo Connie a los chicos antes de que se cerraran las puertas del ascensor.

-Padfoot¡vamos!- Dice James a su amigo, mirándolo lastimeramente

-Prongs, te deseo suerte- Dice Sirius a su amigo como dándole a entender que morirían en el intento de llegar al bendito piso 34.

¡Hola de Nuevo! Bueno, se que este cap. Está MUY corto, pero perdón más adelante me saldrán mas largos (: Si tienen dudas, no duden ( xD ) en preguntarme en sus reviews! Ok.? ; Bueno, Saludos a las 5 que me dejaron reviews en estos 2 días? Se q es poco… pero estoy entusiasmada :D :

**Clau malfoy: **Bueno, me da mucha felicidad que te guste tanto :D Espero que lo sigas, cuidate y te leo pronto! ;

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa: **:$ me dio mucha verguenzaaa! Cómo me pude equivocar en eso? Bueno, gracias por corregirme:D Igual me encanta que te guste… :D Gracias por pasar… ;

**Eileen.B: **jejeje es q a mí me encanta Lily así de histérica :P pq nosé es como la "Historia" :P Espero que sigas ;

**Luna lunática lovegood: **AQUÍ TIENES MÁS xD Besos ;

**Fran Ktrin Black: **Gracias de verdad no sabia como se escribía :$ Besos ;

Bueno… Sólo espero **REVIEWS **Los adoroooo! Mil mil y gracias por pasar por mi historia… xP Chauu.

PD: Lean mi profile… y díganme si está bien (Y) Gracias mi mil gracias :D


	3. Snitch III: Un Juego Muggle

Disclaimer: **Nada **de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la DIVA, ÚNICA, DIOSA, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling (: Sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro (:

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN Por las que me siguen y me demoré tanto… :D pero es que quería darles un chapi largo y…. CHA CHÁN! Aquí está:P esperando … (N/A: xD también quería pedirles que me dejen mas reviews! Y que recomienden mi historia sólo si les gusta, claro está para que la lean ¿Siiiii? Es que quiero más reviews:D yapii?) …que lo disfruten…:

**Capítulo 3: Un juego Muggle**

Luego de ver haber dejado a los chicos, Lily y Connie comenzaron una conversación… extraña dentro del ascensor…:

-Connie¿Te gusta Black?- Pregunta desinteresadamente Lily.

-¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES LILY!- Gritó exasperada Connie, dando a conocer que estaba loca por Sirius.

-Ja ja con ese grito me has dado a conocer que te ENCANTA Sirius…- Dice Lily recalcando la palabra "encanta" perfectamente, haciendo que la morocha se sonroje –Y más me lo demuestras si te sonrojas cada vez que lo nombro ¡eh!- Dice Lily divertida por la expresión de su amiga.

-¡YA CÁLLATE LILIANNE!- Dijo totalmente sonrojada Connie, casi morada. (N/A: o.O )

-Sólo me callo hasta que me confieses, por tu boca, que te fascina Sirius…-

-Ya ya, basta ¿sí?, me gusta ¿y qué?, o acaso tú me vas a negar que ADORAS a mi hermano¿No?- Dice Connie en modo de venganza, ahora la que estaba en apuros era Lily, y ella, inconscientemente dijo esto:

-¿Y qué hay de que me guste Potter?- Pero, ERROR, ya habían llegado, las puertas estaban abiertas, dejando ver a un James totalmente esperanzado, y con una sonrisa plantada en la cara, y Sirius…, Sirius sólo miraba embobado a Connie, haciendo que esta, nuevamente, se sonrojara…

-¿Es cierto lo que haz dicho Lily-Amor?- Pregunta con ojos soñadores James

-¡JAMÁS!- Responde Lily, y dirigiéndose a Connie dice –¡JÁ!, te la creíste verdad, soy una buena actriz ¿eh?- Dice Lily con una postura sobresaliente, de toda una triunfadora…- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido?-

-Somos magos Lily-Amor- Responde James, todavía con la cara de embobado

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ POTTER!, Es muy cursi, además de patético…- Dice Lily… ¿Sonrojándose?, valla…

-Claro, pero en el fondo, muuuuuuuuy en el fondo de tu corazón, te ENCANTA que te llame así Lily, acéptalo…- Dice James mientras comienza a acorralarla en la pared, Lily no sabe que hacer, tiene esos ojos color avellana pegados en los suyos, esa conexión no la podía cortar, no sabía porqué… pero le encanta estar así de… cerca… con James, además, suena bien ¿No?, James… Amor-James… Te amo James…, etc… _¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO!_, pero una parte de mi cabeza dice que lo amo, y la otra dice que no, que siempre será Potter, el egocéntrico Potter, pero¿Porqué me siento así cuando estoy cerca de Él¿Porqué?, esa es la pregunta del millón¿Porqué?...

Justo en ese momento Connie los saca de sus pensamientos, a James y a Lily, ellos se habían quedado embobados mirándose, AMBOS.

-¿Eh? Que nosotros también existimos ¿Aló? Tierra llamando al matrimonio Potter¡CHICOS!-

-¡QUÉ!- Responden al unísono los aludidos, haciendo que Connie se asuste, y salga de allí lo más rápido que posible

-¡Esta bien!, que sólo preguntaba ¡eh!, no se enojen par de tórtolos insoportables…- Dice Connie lo bastante lejos de ambos, como para que le hagan algo. Justo en ese momento, Lily comenzó a procesar toda la información por su mente "¿Par de TÓRTOLOS¿MATRIMONIO Potter?"

-SÚELTAME DESCARADO¿QUÉ TE CREES?- Dice Lily, asustando a todos los presentes, en eso comienza a caminar hacia el departamento 34-D, su departamento, todos la comienzan a seguir… como es Lily, los podía dejar afuera…, la casa era sencilla, pero bonita, con un toque de Lily… Al entrar, habían un mini – Pasillo, que daba directo a la cocina, en la cocina, había todo lo que debía haber en una cocina, nada más ni nada menos… torcieron a la derecha, dejando ver un elegante living – comedor, tenía una alfombra de un color azul claro, bastante bonita, la mesa del comedor era de madera, barnizada, los sillones del living eran verdes y las cortinas anaranjadas, todo muy lindo, había tres habitaciones, asique los "insufribles" deberían dormir en la misma habitación… La recámara de Lily era sencilla, tenía una cama rosa pálida, con un dosel blanco, sus cortinas eran blancas, y la alfombra era verde oscuro, quedando todo muy bien combinado… al lado esta la habitación de Connie, ésta estaba llena de adornos artesanales, los favoritos de la morocha… su cama era toda blanca, con un dosel del mismo color, las cortinas eran celestes, y su vista daba directo a la piscina de la torre, a la morocha le encantó su habitación, pero todavía quedaba la de los "insufribles", ésta constaba de dos camas, muy parecidas a las de Howgarts, la alfombra era de color azul marino, contrastando con las camas, y sus cortinas eran un rojo fuego… ellos quedaron complacidos con su habitación, además había uno que pensaba que en un tiempo más dormiría en otra habitación… (N/A¿Saben a quién me refiero:P ) Luego venía el baño, era grande, con ducha y tina de burbujas, parecía de palacio, tenía un color muy lindo… (N/A: SORRY no soy muy buena en las descripciones u.u)

Luego de un "tour" por todo el departamento, los chicos decidieron que era hora de comer, en especial Lily que no había comido chocolate en más de una hora (N/A: o.O) los chicos hicieron de chef, prepararon papas fritas con carne, y de postre helado de chocolate con una diminuta cereza en la punta y crema. Comieron felices de la vida, y luego James intentó encender el televisor, pero no resultó como Él quería…:

-Lily¿qué hago con esta caja?- Pregunta James mientras toca una caja negra, con varios botones a los lados.

-James… eso no es una caja…- Dice Connie.

-Si Potter, es un televisor¿entiendes?- Dice Lily, dejando a James más confuso aún –Te lo explico, esto- dice Lily, refiriéndose al televisor –se llama televisor, y se usa para ver, observar… ¿entiendes?, ahí puedes ver películas, noticias, etc…- Finaliza su explicación Lily.

-Y eso no hace daño… ¿verdad?- Pregunta James, mientras coloca su mano en el bolsillo, donde esta su varita, porque Lily se acercaba al "felevisor", peligrosamente, y… aprieta un botón.

-Potter, jaja, esto no hace nada, jaja, tú, tú, tú, jaja- Dice Lily, mientras comienza a revolcarse en el piso, riéndose a más no poder, James estaba escondido detrás del sillón, con la varita en alto, y mirando la televisión, como si fuera un enemigo mortal.

-Prongs, que bajo haz caído…- Dice Sirius, negando con la cabeza, lentamente, al ver en la situación en que estaba su amigo, y como Lily se reía de Él –Esto es decepcionante, Prongs-

-Esto, esto, esto…, es tan divertido- Dice Connie, mientras comienza a reírse de su hermano, al igual que Lily.

-Ya, basta ¿Sí?- Dice James, totalmente sonrojado.

-Ya ya, si, basta…- Dice Lily, pero no puede aguantar una carcajada, pero acaba al rato, nada más…

-Te gusta burlarte de mí¿No?- Le pregunta James a Lily, ella asiente con la cabeza, mientras deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa de sus labios –¡Bien!- Dice James acercándose peligrosamente a la Pelirroja, comienza a hacerle cosquillas, ella se lo toma por sorpresa, no sabe que hacer, simplemente… se deja llevar (N/A: Wiiii! ) Estan así unos cinco minutos, hasta que Lily pide clemencia, ya no aguanta más… y James, la deja.

-Sirius… creo que nosotros sobramos aquí ¿No?...- Pregunta Connie, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sipi- Responde Sirius, con su usual lenguaje de niño pequeño… (N/A¿No son parecidos:D) asique, salen de ahí, se dirigen a la pieza de Connie, a escuchar música.

-¿Tú sabes usar eso?- Pregunta Sirius mientras Connie enchufa el equipo, y coloca un CD en el.

-Sipi- Responde ella, y ambos se sonrojan…

Mientras tanto, en el living – comedor había dos personas, concentradas mirando la televisión…:

-Creo que ella debería ir a buscarlo, si, porqué no creo que él vuelva, así como así, ella le hiso daño…- Dice James Potter, mientras apunta con su dedo índice hacia lo que antes, había sido su enemigo mortal.

-Potter… por primera vez coincidimos en algo, yo creo lo mismo que tú…- Le responde Lily Evans, mientras queda pensativa, y ambos siguen mirando la televisión…

Al cabo de una hora, donde al fin finalizó la "telenovela" que estaban viendo, ambos se quedaron sentados en los sillones, y quien rompió el silencio, fue…:

-Lily, me gustaría que me llamaras James, aunque sea por estos días¿podría ser?- Pregunta James, con su cara, de esas dificilísimas de negar…

-Claro…, sólo si tu dejas de llamarme Lily-Amor ¿sí?, podrías inventar nombres más… originales, eso es DEMASIADO patético- Responde su pelirroja acompañante.

-Seguro… Lily- contesta James, con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

-Sabes… James… tengo una idea en mente, un juego… muggle, creo que les fascinará…- Dice Lily, con mirada traviesa –¡SIRIUS, CONNIE!- Grita Lily, para que sus amigos vengan, y así les pueda contar su fantástica idea.

-Que dulce eres…- Responde Connie de manera sarcástica, mientras llega junto a Sirius.

-Lo sé, bueno, los eh llamado, para contarles mi fantástica idea…-

-Y ¿cuál sería esa idea?- Pregunta Sirius, que seguía al lado de Connie.

-Bueno, creo que podría ser interesante, que hagamos un juego, muggle que además acabo de inventar, llamado "Busca y Duermes"… lo haremos así, vamos a hacer un sorteo, para ver con quien quedamos de parejas… yo le voy a pedir a "Patrick", el conserje, que esconda mi llave de el departamento… y deberemos buscarlas, la pareja que la encuentre, se quedará con el departamento por esta noche, y la otra, deberá dormir afuera, en cualquier lugar¿entienden?- Pregunta Lily, y viendo que todos asienten, continúa –las reglas son fáciles, primero, no se le puede pedir la copia de la llave a Patrick, segundo, por nada, nada, nada del mundo los que se queden con el departamento deberán abrir, sólo hasta mañana por la mañana… ¿Sí?- Finaliza la ojiverde, y todos asienten con sonrisas en la cara, y pensando lo mismo…¡_Esta noche será muy larga!_... –Bien, abríguense, y ¡VAMOS!- Dice Lily, alentando a sus amigos, éstos salen en busca de sus abrigos y salen, la pelirroja se encontraba ya en el ascensor, James y Sirius la miran preocupados, y Lily dice:

-¡Oh, vamos!, no creo que quieran bajar por las escaleras de nuevo¿no?, además tenemos que jugar, vamos por el ascensor¿Siiiiiiii?- Pregunta Lily con otra cara difícil de negar, James queda embobado, le pega un codazo a Sirius, y ambos suben al ascensor…

Llegan a la conserjería y Lily le pide a Patrick que esconda las llaves y le dice todas las instrucciones, el acepta gustoso, y se va por un rato a esconder las llaves… en ese lapso de tiempo… silencioso, Lily queda pensando, y decide que era hora de escoger las parejas.

-Hum, chicos¿no deberíamos escoger las parejas?-

-Sipi- Dice Sirius, mirando significativamente a Connie, James le entrega una mirada fulminante, pero el aludido no cambia la dirección en la que su mirada queda fija (N/A¿se entendió? S: )

-Hum, Lily¿cómo haremos las parejas?- Pregunta James y la aludida lo mira, pensativa…

-No lo sé¿tienen alguna idea?-

-Yo, yo, yo…- Chilla Connie, saltando y dando vueltas (N/A: o.O )

-Connie, querida, ya captamos el mensaje… ¿Nos quieres decir cómo?- Pregunta Lily sin mucha paciencia.

-¡Ya¡que pesada!, Bueno, creí que la manera justa es que Patrick decida- Finaliza Connie, Patrick, que recién había llegado, asiente con la cabeza, se dirige hacia su escritorio, y en un papel escribe los nombres de los cuatro "participantes".

-Bien, señorita Lilianne…-

-¡Oh!, vamos Patrick que me llames Lily, con Lilianne me veo más vieja…- Dice Lily, y Patrick vuelve a asentir, continúa:

-Bien, Lily, usted estará con…- Patrick comienza a revolver todos los papeles, hasta que al fin saca uno y dice –James Potter…- Finaliza Patrick, ya podrán imaginar la cara de James, pero la pelirroja no estaba molesta, si, no era lo que esperaba, pero igual, sería una buena ocasión para conocer más a James –Bueno, creo que la otra pareja es obvia ¿No?- Pregunta Patrick –La señorita Potter, con el señor Black – Los aludidos sonríen y todos salen a las afueras de la torre.

-Bueno¡Vamos!- Dice Lily entusiasmada, y las dos parejas parten hacia lados apuestos.

Luego de un rato de caminar, buscando la bendita llave, Sirius para a Connie, y le dice si pueden ir a buscar agua a un "bebedero" que había cerca de la piscina, que era donde estaban.

-Toma- Le dice Connie a Sirius, luego de sacar un poco de agua del bebedero.

-Gracias- Responde Él con una sonrisa, que derrite a la morocha, y se sonroja, además, el animago, ve todo, y no puede contener una sonrisa, y, inconscientemente, toma la mano de la morocha, ella se queda helada, pero no suelta la mano que la tiene sujeta.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar la llave… ¿o quieres quedarte afuera?- Pregunta Sirius pícaramente, la morocha, vuelve a sonrojarse… (N/A: ESTA CHICA NO DEJA DE SONROJARSE EHH!)

-No lo creo, hace mucho frío, prefiero que Jamie y Lily se queden aquí…- Dice la morocha, traviesa.

-Bien, entonces, vamos a buscar la llave…- Finaliza Sirius la conversación, mientras vuelve a tomar la mano de la morocha, y sale corriendo, en busca de la llave.

Mientras tanto, Lily y James, ni se inmutaban en buscar la llave, estaban en la sala de juego, jugando tenis de mesa (¿?)

-¡BIEN!- Chilla Lily, haciendo que se escuche un eco por toda la sala –Soy la mejor en este juego, Potter- Dice Lily, mordazmente a su contrincante.

-En esto, pero con las escobas eres… ¡uff!- Dice James, mientras mueve la mano de un lado a otro, haciendo un ademán de fracaso.

-¿Y qué más me pides?… si tu eres el mejor en la escoba¡eres realmente tramposo James Potter!- Dice Lily, como contradicción de la "verdad" del animago.

-Bueno…, en fin, vamos a ir a buscar la llave ¿o no?- Pregunta James, mientras mira a Lily, significativamente, como si dependiera de ella ir a buscarla.

-Claro…- Dice Lily, en un tono no muy convincente, pero igual parten en busca de la llave…

Mientras… en otro lugar, muy escondido de la torre, estaban dos morochos, muy felices, con una llave plateada en las manos…

-¡SI!- Chilla Connie, mientras le quita de las manos, la llame a Sirius.

-¡HEY!- Dice Sirius con el ceño fruncido -¡Que yo la agarré!-

-Ya Siriusín¿porque mejor no le vamos a decir a Patrick que nosotros tenemos la llave, y subimos?, tengo mucha hambre…- Dice Connie, mientras parte en dirección a la conserjería… -¡VAMOS, SIRIUS! No seas flojo…- Dice Connie, como si fuera su madre, y Sirius, tan obediente Él, la sigue como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡PATRICK!- Chilla Connie, despertando de un "golpe" a el conserje, que la mira asustado y molesto -¡Oh! Lo siento¿te desperté?- Patrick hace un ademán con la cabeza, dando a entender que no (pero de un modo sarcástico…) –Bueno¡Patrick!, tenemos la llave- Dice contenta Connie –Bueno, te veníamos a avisar, para que, si es que pasan por aquí Lily y Jamie les idgas, que no se preocupen por buscarla…- dice mientras levanta la llave –porque deberán dormir afuera¿Si?- Pregunta Connie, y viendo que Patrick asiente, agarra a Sirius del varazo, y lo lleva tirando hacia el ascensor.

Tiempo después de que los morochos salieran de la conserjería, pasan por ahí Lily y James, agitados, y con expresiones de frustración, aún no encontraban las llaves…

-¡Señorita Lily!- Grita Patrick, y la pelirroja se da vuelta –La señorita Potter y el señor Black le han dejado un mensaje… ellos encontraron la llave, y Constanza le dice que deberá dormir con "Jamie" afuera…-

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Grita Lily vuelta loca –Yo, yo, yo, no voy a dormir con… Él- Dice mientras apunta a James con el dedo (N/A: maleducada ¡!)

-Bueno… tendremos que aceptarlo Lily, además… la noche pasa volando…- Dice James como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Contigo… James… no pasará "volando"- Dice Lily, mientras sale a las afueras de la torre, para pensar (N/A: Sorry, pero que mas podría hacer:P )

-¡Bué…!- Dice James y sale junto a Lily.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente Lily despierta a las afueras de la piscina, abrazada con… ¡HORROR!

-¡JAMES!- Chilla Lily en el oído del morocho.

-¿Eh?- Dice este con expresión de pregunta, y sobándose los ojos con las manos… en eso le llega un chorro de agua en la cara.

-¡DESPIERTATE ZOPENCO!, eres un pervertido James Potter…- Dice Lily.

-Pero si tu me abrazaste, luego yo y así nos quedamos dormidos, la culpa no fue solo mía esta vez Lily…- Dice James con cara de niño bueno.

-¡ARGGG!- Dice Lily, mientras, dando grandes pasos, se dirige a la salida, para subir al departamento…

-¡EH! Lily, espera…- Dice James mientras sale corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

Hola! Como están chicas? (o chicos, pero no es tan probable) les hablo yo :P bueno, se que esta un poco… inconcluso este chapi pero prometo que el otro va a ser mejor… ¿Sii? (Ale se coloca de rodillas en el piso, con la cabeza gacha, pidiendo clemencia) xD… locuras mías, Bueno les pido **¡¡REVIEWS!!** Sipirilínclínclín:D :D :D … bueno, contesto los 5 reviews que me llegaron u.u re pocos! QUIERO MAS REVIEWS!

**Lali Evans **Hay, tu me dejaste rr en el otro chapi también, te lo agradesco, que bueno que te gustaron los chapi's :D espero que no cambie :D GRACIAS!

**Fran Ktrin Black **jajja casi todos se riéron con este chapi xD tu también que bueno, en realidad no sé porque hice el departamento de Lily taaaaaaaan arriba:P era para hacer sufrir a Siriusín y Jamie-Pooh :D GRACIAS!

Roo Hola! Que bueno que te gustó! Sisis "AguanteLilyManiática!" (RE PLAGIO xD) bueno, sigue y GRACIAS!

**Mi-x-LuBrE-x-CaLa **Hola! Que bueno que te gustó… te digo en este chapi Lily no es tan mala ¡! Ahí tu lo vas a ver :D! GRACIAS!

**Clau malfoy **bueno, como pudiste ver no subieron los 34 pisos… TRAMPOSOS! xD cuiidate mil! Y no creas Lily puede llegar a ser buena … o mala (6) GRACIAS!

Bueno me voy! Las leo luego :D y recuerden:

**REVIEWS!**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

CHAUU. Los Saluda: ale.Weasley :D BESOTONES!


	4. Snitch IV: La Llegada Del Merodeador

Disclaimer: **Nada **de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la DIVA, ÚNICA, DIOSA, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling (: Sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro (:

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo :D bueno, abajo dejo las notas de la autora, o sea yo xD , ahora, LEAN:P

**Cap****ítulo 4: La Llegada Del Merodeador**

-¡TOC TOC TOC!- Así era como sonaba la puerta, que estaba apunto de romperse, que tocaba con tanto afán Lily, Sirius y Connie, aún no le habrían, ya llevaban cuarenta y cinco minutos ahí, y James seguía mojado, y tiritaba de frío.

-Lily…- Intentaba decir James, pero la pelirroja no lo tomaba en cuenta –Lily…-

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE, INTENTO QUE ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA!-

-POR ESO TE LO DIGO¿PORQUE MEJOR NO LE VAMOS A PEDIR A PATRICK LA COPIA DE LA LLAVE?-

-Oh…- Atina a decir Lily, totalmente sonrosada¿Cómo era posible que no se le hubiera ocurrido pedirle la llave a Patrick? Que tonta había sido.

Parten hacia el ascensor, cuando ven que la puerta se abre, dejando ver a una Connie en camisón, demasiado corto, según James…:

-¡CONSTANZA POTTER!- Grita James lo más alto que pudo, haciendo saltar a su morocha hermana, que lo mira con expresión de enfado -¡¿QUÉ HACES ASÍ?!-

-¿Así cómo?- Pregunta Connie somnolienta.

-Pues… así… vestida… ¿Qué sucedió con Sirius anoche?-

-¡NADA¿SI¿Cómo querías que durmiera, sin mi pijama¡Estas realmente loco James Potter!- Chilla Connie, verdaderamente enojada.

-Pues… yo opino lo mismo que Tú…- Dice Lily, mientras entra a su departamento.

-Claro… todos en contra mía ¿verdad?, yo… ¡que más da!- Dice James, visiblemente malhumorado por la actitud de las 'Chicas', atropellando a Lily en su intento de entrar al departamento.

-¡Hey! Que yo no soy la culpable ¡eh!- Dice Lily, aunque le gustaba ver al 'James enojón'

-Si, claro, yo voy a tomar una ducha…- Dice James, mientras parte hacia su habitación, en busca de sus cosas para su ducha.

Lily y Connie se quedaron preparando el desayuno, hicieron leche y galletas de chocolates, para el gusto de la pelirroja, además ese día llegaban Remus y Hilary, tenían que preparar la 'Cena'

-Hum, Lily¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano?- Pregunta como quien no quiere la cosa Connie, la pelirroja la mira perpleja, y responde:

-Pues nada 'anormal' fíjate que lo encontré abrazado recién a MÍ¿puedes creerlo? Si será descarado… yo solo le tiré agua¿porqué creías que Jamsie-Pooh llegó todo empapado?- Dijo Lily sarcástica al pronunciar el sobrenombre del merodeador.

-Valla¿tanto así?, bueno, yo me las pasé de lo más aburrido con Sirius 'Latero' Black- Comenzó Connie -¿Puedes creer que comenzó a hablarme sobre Quidditch? Era realmente patético oírlo hablar así- Decía Connie, con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro…

-Valla, veo que la pasaste de lujo, Connie- Dice divertida Lily ante la expresión de su amiga –Claro que yo no la pasé mejor que tú, si eso te reconforta…-

-Bueno, creo que iré a vestirme, luego vemos que hacemos para la cena¿sí?- Dice Connie, mientras comienza a bostezar y desperezarse –No entiendo porque tengo tanto sueño…- Dice la morocha, mientras bosteza nuevamente.

-Bueno, voy a dormir mas tranquila y cómoda un rato, me despiertas¿sí?- Pregunta Lily, mientras comienza a bostezar al igual que su amiga, tenía mucho sueño…

-Claro, que duermas bien… lo poco que vas a dormir- Dice Connie, mientras parte rumbo a su habitación, para cambiarse.

Lily se dirigió a su habitación, tranquila, pensando en lo que había 'Sucedido' si es que existía algo así, intentaba recordar si ella había abrazado a James o no… realmente estaba confundida.

-…¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?- hace esa pregunta en voz alta, para su 'desgracia', pues James justo pasaba por afuera de su habitación, entra rápido y le pregunta a Lily que significado tenía la pregunta que ella había dicho recientemente.

-¿estás bien Evans?-

-Claro, no veo porque debería estar mal, Potter- Responde Lily, dándole la espalda, estaba un poco sonrojada, pues James venía con una toalla cubriéndole sólo la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, dejando su torso al descubierto.

-Valla, que humor, señorita Evans…- Dice James en una broma, claro que a la 'señorita Evans' no le hace gracia, oh no.

-¡Cállate¿Sí? Así te ves más lindo, simplemente ¡CIERRA EL PICO!- Responde Lily, al tiempo que se coloca en su cama, y se abraza junto a las frazadas.

-…- James se queda helado¿Qué había hecho esta vez?

-¡Y VETE!- Chilla Lily, James no lo piensa dos veces, y sale de allí, sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Y a la pelirroja que le sucedió¿Será por mí¡ARG¡Que diablos¿Porqué __Lily__ estaría así por mí?... Aunque creo que se sonrojó al verme así¿__Ehh__? Hay… _(Suspiros por parte de James)…_ esta pelirroja me tiene loco, no entiendo como puede ser tan terca, si yo cambié, no soy el mismo chiquillo de __Hogwarts__… antes me pavoneaba por cada cosa… ahora es distinto…_

-¿Porqué no entiendes Lily…?- Pregunta James en voz alta.

-¿Qué sucede con Lily, Prongs?- Pregunta un voz muy conocida por el merodeador, la voz cansada pero amable de Remus John Lupin, Lunático, Moony, o como quieran llamarlo.

-¡REMUS!- Grita James, mientras abraza a su amigo -¿Cómo haz estado?- Pregunta James al licántropo.

-Bien…- Contesta Remus, siempre con su aire cansado -¿Y tú¿Qué a sucedido con 'La Pelirroja de tus Sueños'?- Pregunta Remus con una sonrisa al ver la cara de bobo de James al nombrar a Lily.

-Pues… nada fuera de lo común, como era de esperar hemos peleado, pero… nosé, la encuentro rara… muy pensativa…- Contesta James sobándose la barbilla con la mano, haciendo un ademán de pensar.

-Pero, James¡me extraña!, Lily siempre piensa…- Contesta Remus como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Si sé que piensa, pero está rara y piensa, demasiado rara y a eso súmale que piensa… o sea piensa estando rara… ¿Entiendes?- Pregunta James alterado.

**-**Mmm, no entendí ni pisca de lo que me acabas de decir, James…- Contesta Remus, intentado analizar la oración de su amigo –lo que no entiendo es… ¿desde cuando está rara?- Pregunta Remus, digno de un premio, parecía un detective, intentando resolver el caso 'Piensa y está Rara', sólo le faltaba la linterna, para apuntar a James…

-Pues, ahora que lo pienso bien… desde hoy en la mañana, cuando llegamos de dormir afuera…- Contesta James.

-¡¿EHH?!- Grita Remus - ¿Cómo es eso que durmieron afuera?... Tú… con Lily… ¿durmieron juntos?- Pregunta Remus escéptico.

-Claro, fue todo parte de un juego muggle, teníamos que encontrar una llave, eran dos 'equipos'… por así decirlo… uno era de Canuto con Connie, y el otro… pues el otro es obvio… Lily y yo… y pues Connie y Sirius encontraron la llave primero, por eso yo y Lily tuvimos que dormir afuera…- Finaliza James con su relato.

-Hum- Susurra Remus mientras piensa -¿Y que sucedió cuando se despertaron?- Pregunta Moony.

-Pues yo la tenía… abrazada- Dice James, al la vez que sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo suave.

-Ahh- Dice Moony –Pero… ¿Ella te abrazó o tu la abrazaste¿Cómo fue?- Pregunta Remus, nuevamente.

-Pues… al principio estábamos durmiendo separados, pero Lily comenzó, ella me dijo que la abrazara… pero hoy, al despertar, dijo que yo era un degenerado, y todo eso que siempre me dice, y, para rematarla, me tiró agua, diciéndome: _"DESPIERTATE ZOPENCO"_- Dice James, imitando una voz chillona, como la de Lily.

-Pues, es obvio, Jamie querido, Lily estaba pensando lo que ocurrió esta mañana- Dice Remus con aire de psicólogo.

-Pero, lo que no entiendo, Lunático, es ¿Porqué ella está pensando en lo que sucedió? Si ella no da ni la hora¿será que le gusto?- Pregunta James con una esperanza viva dentro de Él.

-Pues, James, amigo, no te des tantas esperanzas, porque a lo mejor estaba pensando en la mejor forma de descuartizarte, ó podría pensar en lo que 'sucedió' pero… no lo sé… ¿y si le digo a Hill que averigüe?-

-Si, creo… Uhuhuhuh¿con que Hill eh?- Comienza James a molestar a su licántropo amigo –Y… ¿cómo vas con Hill?- Pregunta James, mientras suelta una carcajada, al ver la cara de su amigo –Por lo que veo, va excelente…-

-Ella es… es… es… es…- Comienza a tartamudear Remus.

-Si, si¿es?- Dice James.

-Es… mi amiga…- Dice abatido Remus.

-¿EHH¿Cómo que tu amiga?, o vamos Remusin, se que la adoras…- Dice James.

-Si, pero ella sólo me ve como su amigo¿Sabes?, a veces la palabra amigo duele…- Dice Remus.

-No sabes lo que daría por que Lily me dijera, aunque sea, amigo…- Dice James con ojos soñadores –Aunque tampoco te digo que no me gustaría que me dijera otras cosas…- Dice James con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Claro, amigo… ahora, cambiando de tema… ¿Dónde está Canuto?- Pregunta Remus mirando hacia todas partes, intentando buscar a Sirius con la mirada.

-Pues… no lo eh visto, llegué a ducharme solamente, no te digo que Lily me dejo empapado…- Dice James.

-Ahh, sierto… jejeje… creo que la pelirroja andaba enojada en la mañana, como para empaparte así…- Dice Remus, soltando una carcajada.

-já já…- 'Ríe' James sarcástico.

-MOONY- Escuchan un grito, proveniente de la habitación de James y Sirius, efectivamente, era el morocho, quien gritaba desde la puerta.

-Paddy, tanto tiempo¿eh?- Comenta Remus, secándose una inexistente lágrima de la mejilla, mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-Claro, si parece ayer, cuando te quité tus chocolates, del cuarto, y corrías por toda la sala común, gritando: _'Mis chocolates, mis chocolates¡¿QUIÉN A SIDO EL DESGRACIADO QUE LOS A SACADO?! _Anécdotas que jamás se borran- Dice Padfoot, mientras suelta una carcajada, junto a James, recordando sus 'anécdotas', mientras las mejillas de Remus se tornan de un color rosa.

-¡¿SE QUIEREN CALLAR?!- Chilla una voz conocida desde la habitación

-¿Quién fue?- Pregunta Remus, Canuto y Prongs lo miran incrédulo -¿Qué?- Pregunta inocente Moony.

-Pues… es…- Comienza Sirius, cuando Moony ve una larga cabellera pelirroja asomarse por la puerta de la habitación de enfrente en donde estaban, efectivamente era Lily Evans. La pelirroja sale con una cara enojada, pero cuando ve a Remus (su mejor amigo) su expresión se torna alegre y salta hacia su cuello.

-¡REMUSÍN!- Chilla la pelirroja, mientras se abalanza sobre el pobre Remus.

-Lily…- Dice Remus sin ánimos, no era que no le agradara ver a la pelirroja, pero siempre que ella lo 'saludaba' lo hacía de una forma un tanto… brusca.

Lily, al darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo, decide hacer algo drástico con su 'saludo', simplemente lo abraza tiernamente, Remus la mira incrédulo.

-Y… ¿qué hay del abrazo gigantesco, ese con el que me tiras al piso?- Dice Moony, con los ojos apunto de desorbitarse, Lily le da una sonrisa sincera.

-mm, me aburrió ese saludo, jejeje…- Dice la pelirroja, con una sonrisa amplia.

-Bueno¡mejor por mí!- Contesta Remus alegre.

-¿Y Hilary?- Pregunta Lily, mientras le manda una mirada a Remus, de esas picaronas.

-mm, no lo sé… llegamos y… mm… creo que está con Connie…- Dice Remus, con un leve enrojecimiento, a causa de las miradas que le enviaba Lily.

-Ah… pues, voy por ellas…- Dice Lily, mientras se va en dirección a la cocina, suponiendo que sus amigas estuvieran allí.

-James, James¡JAMES!...- Grita Sirius, al ver la cara de embobado de su amigo –Amigo, cierra la boca, que te quedaras sin saliva- y al ver que James seguía en la misma posición, mirando el punto donde antes había estado Lily, Sirius sigue burlándose –REMUS, trae tarros, la baba cae a chorros… ¡Ayúdame!...- Grita Sirius, 'desesperado', en cambio Remus, simplemente va al baño, saca un vaso con agua, y se lo tira a James, asunto arreglado.

-¿Eh?- Dice James, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Amigo…- Comienza Remus –Si sigues así, pronto morirás, esa pelirroja te tiene completamente loco…- Dice Remus, mientras coloca un brazo en el hombro de James, dándole fuerzas.

-¿Tan obvio soy?- Pregunta James.

-¡SÍ!- Responden al unísono los merodeadores.

-Oh…-

-Bueno¿vamos a comer?- Dice Sirius, mientras se soba la barriga.

-Tú no cambias eh- Dice Remus, conuna sonrisilla en la cara.

-Hay, Lunático, no entiendes¿verdad? Estoy en crecimiento…- Chilla Sirius, mientras hace una cara de horror.

-Sirius, amigo, tu hace ya tiempo que dejaste de crecer…- Dice James, con aire sabiondo.

-¡Báh!, pero si tengo hambre¿es un delito?- Dice Sirius con cara de corderito degollado.

-Uff, si fuera un delito, hace tiempo estarías en Azkaban…- Dice Remus, con una sonrisa.

-Bueno¿vamos?- Dice James –Quiero ver a Li… Hilary…- Corrige James, mientras sus mejillas se tornan de un rojo intenso.

-Ya, Cornamenta, tranquilo, que la vas a ver todos los días…- Dice Sirius.

Luego de esta conversación, se dirigen a la cocina, donde efectivamente, estaban las chicas, conversando animadamente, mientras toman un café.

-¡Buenos días!- Chilla como mujer Sirius, mientras le roba la tostada a Connie.

-¡HEY!- Chilla la Potter –Que eso era mío…- Lloriquea Connie.

-Pues, ahora es mío, preciosa…- Dice Sirius, mientras le entrega a Connie una mirada seductora, y esta se sonrroja.

-¡Hey, Black! No te metas con mi hermanita- Dice James.

-Ya…- Dice Sirius, pero su mente no piensa lo mismo.

-Bueno… me voy a duchar- Anuncia Lily, mientras sale de la cocina, en dirección a su habitación, tarareando una canción, y dando pequeños saltitos.

-Bien¿comemos?- Pregunta Sirius.

-Definitivamente, no cambias Canuto- Dice Remus, mientras se sienta al lado de Hilary.

-Bueno, yo voy a ver TV- Dice James.

-¡CUIDADO…!- Chilla Connie.

-Te puede atacar, Jamie- Termina la oración Sirius, mientras ambos morochos se largan a reír, acordándose de lo sucedido días atrás.

-Je je…- Dice James, con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, una pelirroja salía de la ducha, justo, en el preciso instante, que James pasa por fuera del baño.

-Uh uh uh uh uh uh…- Tararea Lily, mientras se coloca la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo –Na na ¡naaaaaaaa!- Vuelve a tararear Lily, desde el baño, mientras gira la perilla para dirigirse a su habitación. Justo en ese momento pasa James, (N/A: justo ¬¬ pervertido, perdón, sigamos) y se queda embobado, mirando la 'figura' que tenía en frente, Lily, con el pelo mojado, cayéndole sensualmente por los hombros, con una diminuta toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo, y ajustándose a su figura, dejando ver sus líneas curvilíneas, y sus piernas blancas y largas.

-Eh, esto… yo, bueno… eh…- Tartamudea James.

-Esto… bueno¿a dónde ibas?- Pregunta Lily, queriendo salir de allí lo mas pronto, "_que situación mas embarazosa¡Por Merlín"! _Piensa la Pelirroja.

-Esto… bueno, yo… iba al baño… si al baño- Dice James, no muy seguro, lo que si necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría…

-Pues, ve…- Dice Lily, mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a su habitación, y James entra al baño.

-¿Ehh, Lily?- Pregunta James, desde dentro del baño.

-¿Si?- Contesta la pelirroja.

-Creo, que haz olvidado algo…- Dice James, mientras sale con un sujetador blanco…

-Oh- Dice Lily, totalmente sonrosada _¡MERLÍN!_ Chilla por dentro la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo que toma el sujetador, y sale prácticamente corriendo, hacia su habitación.

_-¡MERLÍN!- _Piensa James, ya dentro del baño _–¿__Que diablos?, necesito con urgencia una duche fría, no, HELADA- _

-¡Merlín, Merlín, y más Merlín!- Chilla Lily en su habitación -¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida¡que diablos me pasa¿Porqué tartamudeé¡Argg!-

-¿Lily?- Dice una voz desde afuera de la habitación de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué sucede Connie?- Pregunta Lily, conocía bien la voz de su amiga…

-¿Porqué gritas?-

-Hum… mm… pues, por nada… libro tensiones… si eso…- Dice Lily, pero su amiga no se convence tan fácilmente, además hay que agregar que es una Potter…

-¡Lilianne Evans¿Crees que con ese 'libro tensiones' te librarás tan fácilmente de mí¡No!, asique me cuentas al tiro que es lo que te sucede…- Dice su amiga.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- Se resigna la pelirroja, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Pues, escucho…-Dice Connie, alentando a la pelirroja a contar su 'historia'.

-Pues, bueno, me encontré con Jame… digo Potter, en el baño y…- Le contó todo lo sucedido en su 'embarazoso encuentro' –…Y pues, no sé, lo que me sucede, lo que no entiendo es porqué me sonrojo cada vez que está cerca mío…- Dice Lily, pensativa.

-Pues, querida amiga, es obvio, estas enamorada de mi hermano…- Dice Connie, como si guera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo va a ser eso posible, si yo, 'supuestamente', lo odio?- Pregunta Lily…

-Pues, como dice el dicho 'Los que se odian se aman'- Dice Connie, con voz de poeta.

-Pues, Connie, estoy confundida, creo… creo… que siento algo por… por James…- Dice la pelirroja, mientras se vuelve del color de su cabello.

-Pues, vamos bien- Chilla Connie –Al menos lo reconoces, es un avance… creo que deverías hablar con Él…- Dice Connie.

-Pero¡si yo lo odio!- Chilla Lily.

-Y dale, que no lo odias, lo amas…- Dice Connie, intentando convencer a su amiga, a ella siempre le había gustado la pareja que hacía su hermano con su amiga.

-Pero… ¡ARG!- Chilla Lily, desesperada.

-¡Ya sé!, te voy a dejar sola para que pienses bien las cosas¿Sí?-

-Está bien, procura que nadie, pero nadie, ni si quiera Tú, me moleste¿Sí?, realmente estoy confundida…- Dice Lily, pero esto último, lo dice en un susurro, que no llegó a los oídos de su amiga.

-Bueno, piensa, amiga, yo sé que llegarás a la solución correcta…- Dice Connie, con aire de psicóloga –Hum… Lily, una última pregunta… ¿Sabes donde está James?-

-No, luego de… pues de eso… se fue al baño, supongo que seguirá allí- Dice Lily, mientras se enreda con las sábanas de su cama, intentando pensar.

-Oh, bueno, iré a ver si está allí…- Dice Connie, mientras cierra la puerta suavemente, para no perturbar los pensamientos de su amiga.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holaa! D.E.M.A.C.I.A.D.O Tiempo uu I'M SORRY! Esq estoy terminando el semestre y estuve llena de pruebas! (¬¬) sólo espero que me halla ido bien no más! Jeje! Bueno, sé, sé, sé que esta cortiiiiiiito! vv sorry de nuevo:P sólo espero que lo disfruten, ya no falta tanto para el deseado beso L&J! jeje (6) como ven en este Cap. Lily ya esta confundida, presagio de amor (o.O) eje me creo Trelawney O.O jeje Bueno, respondo reviews del cap. Anterior… [POR SIERTO! Quiero más reviewss! uu me va a dar la depre si no me dejan más RR :P, asique los espero

**Clau****Malfoy**si son unos tramposos! . jeje Cudiate nenna! Y espero tu RR!

**Fran ****Ktrin**** Black: **Jejeje andabas apurada! (N) bueno, espero tu RR! Que bueno que te gustó! Cuidatee! Besos.

**Mi-x-****LuBrE****-x-****CaLa**Ouch! Este tb se te va a hacer cortito parece uu lo siento! Pero el otro pretendo hacerlo muchísimo mas largo ¿trato? Cuidate Besos.

**Marianela**jejej fue un gigantesto RR O.O que genial que te gustee! Y no eres la única que pasa frio! uu yo también estoy con miles de frazadas cubriéndome! xD Ojala que te guste este cap.! ññ cuidatee! Nena:P Chauu.

**BUENO**** SOLO ESPERO RR! UDS. SABEN RR ME HACEN FELÍS Y ME DAN IDEAS PARA CONTINUAR, Y ASÍ NO ESPERAN TANTO**** ES UN TRUEQUE RR CAP. ¿OK?**

Bueno, sin más para decir, sólo que estoy muertísima de frío(o.O de a donde salió esa palabra?) jeje bueno Besos y dejen RR! Sii? Se despide!

**Alee.M**

Por siertoo! Cambié mi nombre! Esq estoy con ideas de otros fic's en otras 'secciones' ¿entienden? Por eso lo cambié! Jeje Besos.


	5. Snitch V: El Fin de Las Confusiones

Disclaimer: **Nada **de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la DIVA, ÚNICA, DIOSA, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling (: Sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro (:

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

¡Hola! Fic, abajo respondo RR y dejo mis notitas…:

_**X: Pensamientos de 'equis persona' en cursiva.**_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Capítulo Cinco: ****El Fin De Las Confusiones**

_Lily__¿__Que me está sucediendo?, Lilianne¿Porqué diablos estás pensando en Potter?, pero es que es tan lindo, tan tierno, y… tan, pero tan egocéntrico¿que no puede cerrar su linda boca sólo un momento¡ARGG! que calamidad, Lilianne Evans, __Lily__, la fría __Lily__, …__¿enamorada de James Potter? Potter¿POTTER¿Acaso es eso posible¡MERLÍN!__¡Oh!, cielo, viene alguien¡CONSTANZA POTTER! Que te he dicho, un momento, eso no es Conn__ie, Eso… eso… eso es… ¡POTTER! Bueno Lilianne, es hora de probar tus dotes de actriz¡HAZTE LA DORMIDA, AHORA!_

Justo en el momento en que Lily cerraba los ojos para 'dormir' llegaba James, y se incaba a su lado, observándola, simplemente.

-¡Ay, Lily!- Suspira James, luego de un rato, de estar observando detenidamente el rostro de la pelirroja – Lily, Lily…- Suspira, nuevamente James, como si le doliera decir el nombre de la pelirroja – Mi linda Lily...-

_James__¿__Dijo lo que creo que dijo? MI linda __Lily__ ¿Qué acaso ahora me cree de su propiedad?, pero se ve tan tierno así, lo puedo ver por mi ojo, que está un poco abierto, y me mira con una cara tan... linda, de... ¿enamorado¿acaso es verdad que el gusta de mí?, pero yo no quiero sufrir, ya vale, Él me a dicho hasta el bendito cansancio que a cambiado, pero… ¿Será verdad?, no sé si creerle… estoy tan confundida…_

-…Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, sólo una…- Decía James esperanzado, suponiendo que la pelirroja no lo escuchaba, eso para Él era muy _cursi, _pero era lo que sentía, lo que no sabía el morocho era que Lily, lo escuchaba, y cada palabra que salía de su boca, era un escalofrío de Lily… que James, no pudo ver, gracias a las frazadas que tapaban a Lily desde sus pies hasta su cuello.

Habían pasado, más o menos, treinta minutos, desde que James llegó a la habitación de Lily, y… aún no se iba, la pelirroja cerraba los ojos, esta vez de verdad, el sueño la había vencido, y pronto calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se daba vueltas, mientras decía cosas indescifrables, James, seguía a su lado, observándola, hasta que en un punto, se quedó totalmente tenso…:

-hum… ahhh… James…- Susurró la pelirroja, dormida, para la impresión de James¿_Escuché bien¿Acaso dijo James¡GENIAL!, está soñando conmigo, esto es espectacular, mi pelirroja sueña conmigo¡Sí! Yo oí bien, dijo "James…" lo dijo, se que lo dijo, se ve tan bella… ¡Ay, __Lily__! Me vas a matar…_

-¡JAMES POTTER! Te dije que no vinieras para acá… te lo dije… no te vio Lily verdad……- Comienza Connie.

-Querida, con espantoso grito que pegaste, adivina, me desperté…- Dice irónica Lily.

-¿Ups?- Dice Connie, con cara de miedo, preparada para el súper hiper dúper grito de Lily, que nunca llegó, a sus oídos, en cambio llegaron carcajadas por parte de su hermano y Lily.

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Ríen a carcajadas Lily y James, mientras Connie los mira con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Qué?- Pregunta inocentemente Connie –Lily, amiga, faltó tu grito…- Dice como quien no quiere la cosa, Connie.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- Ríe Lily, nuevamente, asustando aún más a su amiga¿_Que le habrá hecho James? Digo, como para que esté así de… ¿Feliz? Nota mental: interrogatorio de __Lily__, luego de hablar de este asunto con Hill…_

-¡AJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!- Seguían los chicos con sus benditas risas.

-¡¿SE QUIEREN CALLAR?!- Chilla Connie, pero los aludidos (James y Lily) no se inmutan ni un poco, y continúan riéndose a más no poder –¡ARRG! Voy a hablar con Hilary…- Dice Connie, mirando significativamente a Lily, pero esta estaba tan ocupada riéndose con James, que ni notó la mirada de su amiga, mientras esta salía por la puerta…

De repente Lily para de reír súbitamente y James, se calla casi al instante:

-Bueno… ahora… ¿Tú que haces aquí?- Pregunta Lily, mirando a James, esperando su respuesta.

-Pues… eh… Yo, báh, que mas da… vine a verte dormir…- Dijo James, como si fuera lo más normal del universo, pero eso no le obstruía sonrojarse de sobremanera.

-Ah…- Dice Lily, mientras se levanta y comienza a buscar su ropa, para irse a tomar un baño.

-¿Ah?... ¿Qué hay de tu grito? Tipo…: "Pero… ¿quién te a dado permiso para entrar aquí, Potter¡SAL DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!"- Decía James, imitando la voz chillona de Lily.

-Já… pues no lo sé, eso solo que yo no estaba dormida, bueno al principio no estaba dormida, y te escuche, Jamie querido…- Dice Lily, sensualmente, saliendo de su habitación, dejando a un atónito y sonrojado James.

_James__¿__Me dijo "__Jamie__ querido"¡WOW! Pero… un momento… ella me escuchó, a lo mejor ahora me dará una oportunidad¿o no? __Báh__ debo hablar con la pelirroja…_

_Lily__¡__¿QUE DIABLOS HICISTE EVANS¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle __Jamie__ querido? A veces soy tan estúpida, ahora creerá que yo lo quiero… pero… ¿acaso eso no es verdad? Yo… creo que lo quiero… ¿o No?... estoy tan confundida…_

Mientras tanto en el pasillo que llevaba a la improvisada habitación de Hill, caminaba la morocha Potter, con una sola idea en mente, hablar con su rubia amiga, y contarle lo extraña que estaba Lily hace tan sólo un momento, al llegar, ni siquiera se molestó en golpear la puerta, entró como si fuera su casa, y lo que encontró adentro fue impresionante… un Remus Lupin tirado en la "cama" de su amiga, sobre ella, besándola.

-Oh… Hum¿lo siento?... bueno, sigan… yo no eh visto nada…- Decía Connie, mientras salía de la 'Habitación', con los ojos tapados, mientras escuchaba unas débiles carcajadas, provenientes de Hilary y Remus…

_Que amiga… ni nos cuenta que estaba saliendo con __Lupin__…, segunda nota mental: Luego de hablar con Hilary sobre __Lily__, hablar con Ella sobre Don __Lupin__…_- Se decía mentalmente Connie, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no vio a Black, chocaron, cayendo abruptamente al suelo, en una posición un tanto… comprometedora, Sirius Black, tirado en el piso, boca arriba, con Constanza Potter, arriba de el, mirándolo.

-¡QUE DIABLOS!- Chilla Connie, después de salir de arriba de Sirius – ¿Todo me sale mal hoy?-

-¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunta inocentemente Sirius.

-Nada… es sólo que… no lo sé…- Dice Connie, mientras se sienta en el suelo, y vuelve a escuchar las risas débiles de sus amigos -¿Sabias que Remus esta con Hill?- Pregunta la morocha a Sirius que la mira con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas…

-…- Sirius no dice nada.

-Eso me esperaba, yo me quedé igual que Tú…- Dijo Connie.

-Pero… ¿porqué estás mal? A ya sé ¿te gusta Moony?- Pregunta Sirius, con un deje de pena en la voz.

-¡NO!- Chilla Connie, moviendo efusivamente la cabeza de un lado a otro –Es sólo que… ya te lo dije… no sé que me pasa…- Dice apenada, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo no vas a saber que te pasa, Connie?- Decía Sirius, para animarla, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

_Connie__¡__HAY¿Porqué pronuncia mi nombre, así… tan sexy?... y esa sonrisa que me mata… ¡HAY! Sirius Black…_

Connie se había quedado mirando a Sirius, embobada, y éste no hacía más que sonreír, como le gustaba esa chica, pero esta vez era diferente, no era la 'novia de la semana', como en Hogwarts, no, ahora era distinto, realmente gustaba de la chica, pero había un problema, era la melliza de su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, que no le perdonaría por estar con su 'hermana pequeña' aunque ella haya nacido segundos mas tarde que Él.

-Hum… ¿Connie?- Preguntó Sirius, lentamente, mirando a la morocha.

-mm…- Respondió la aludida.

-¿Vamos a cocinar algo?, digo… para la 'cena' de esta noche, porque por lo que veo… todos están ocupados, en especial el lobito…- Decía Sirius, con una sonrisa en los labios, mirando la Connie. _Como me gustaría estar así contigo, Connie…_

-Claro… aunque Jamie y Lily no se quedan atrás… los encontré a los dos… juntos… y después se largaron a reír de mí…- Decía Connie, entusiasmada por tener una conversación con Sirius.

-Pus¿qué hacemos?- Pregunta Sirius, mientras ambos morochos llegaban a la cocina del departamento de Lily.

-No lo sé… tu eres el chef, chef Black, JAJAJJAJAJAAJJA, suena ridículo…- Decía Connie divertida, por la expresión del moreno, la miraba con los ojos desorbitados, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Yo me estaba planteando ser auror…- Decía Sirius, inocentemente.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJA, Cállate, Siriusín…- Dijo Connie, mientras se colocaba un delantal escarlata y lo amarraba por su cintura, para no ensuciarse.

-Bueno, ayudante mía, preparemos lo que solo Merlín sabe…- Dijo Sirius, muy dramático, comenzando a sacar todas las cosas comestibles que encontró en la cocina.

Luego de unas horas, toda la 'cena' estaba lista:

-Quedo sabrosa…- Decía Connie, mientras saboreaba un pedazo de carne que le había dado Sirius.

-Sipi…- Fue lo único que dijo Sirius, haciendo que Connie se largara a reír.

-JAJAJA, somos bastante parecidos¿eh Señor Black?- Dijo Connie, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sipi- Volvió a decir Sirius, mientras buscaba los platos, para arreglar la mesa –Supongo que tendremos que hacer tooooooodo nosotros solitos…- Decía Sirius, lamentándose, aunque muy dentro suyo, sabía que le encantaba estar así con Connie, sin interrupciones, tan… natural.

-JAJAJA, supongo…- Dijo Connie, mientras buscaba los cubiertos.

-Estas risueña hoy, Connie- Dijo Sirius, mientras miraba a la morocha.

-Si, es que, estar así contigo, me hace… bien, me siento mejor…- Decía Connie, sonrojándose.

-Pues, que más esperabas, preciosa…- Dijo Sirius, en un tono bastante seductor, que derritió a la morocha, inconscientemente.

-Claro, claro…-

-mmmm¿qué cocinaron?- Pregunto la dulce voz de Hilary.

-Lupin a lo pobre…- Respondió Connie, divertida, viendo la expresión de su amiga, que se sonrojó bastante.

-JÁ, JÁ, JÁ- La risa sarcástica de Remus, llegó a la cocina.

-mmmm, que rico olor¿qué cocinaron?- Esta vez la voz provenía de la pelirroja.

-Potter a lo pobre…- Respondió Sirius, esta vez, viendo la expresión de su amiga, que se hizo un ademán de pregunta.

-¿Yo a lo qué?- Preguntó la voz grave de James Potter

-a lo pobre, Jamie…- Respondió Connie, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, mientras los demás se reían a grandes carcajadas.

-Bueno, a comer- Fue la voz de Sirius, la que interrumpió las carcajadas de sus amigos, que pararon casi al instante, sentándose todos en la mesa del departamento de Lily.

La cena pasó sin muchos preámbulos, hicieron bromas, se divirtieron de lo lindo, los seis ya estaban exhaustos, la cena estaba riquísima, y el postre también, luego de comer su tarta de chocolate, decidieron ir a ver una película muggle, era muy cómica, era de un gigantesco ogro verde, con su amigo, un burro parlante.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJA, no se calla nunca ese burro…- Decía divertida Hilary, mientras acariciaba la mano de Remus, este la tenía abrazada por la cintura, sentados, ambos.

Ya estaba terminando la película, bueno en realidad faltaba su resto, pero Lily ya la había visto interminables veces, asique decidió irse a dormir, tenía mucho sueño.

-Ahhhh- Bostezó Lily –Creo que mejor me voy a la cama, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana chicos- Dijo a modo de despedida la pelirroja.

-Ahhhh- 'Bostezó' James –Bueno, yo también me voy a dormir, adiós chicos…- Dijo James, mientras salía en la misma dirección donde segundos antes había pasado la pelirroja que le robaba el sueño.

James caminó silenciosamente hacia su habitación, pero tenía otros planes en mente, quería volver a intentar decirle a Lily lo mucho que la amaba y quería.

-¿Lily?- Preguntó James en un susurro mientras entraba a la habitación de la pelirroja -¿Lily, estas despierta?- Volvió a preguntar el morocho.

Lily no sabía que hacer, había salido de allí para no pensar en _Él _pero ahora el venía a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentir unas mariposas recorrer su vientre, de felicidad, de… _amor._ La pelirroja decidió hacerse la dormida, haber que sucedía, además si hablaba con Él y lo veía a los ojos, no iba a contenerse, ahora estaba segura, lo quería, pero aún no encontraba la respuesta¿Cómo es posible que ame a James Potter si hace tan solo unos días lo aborrecía? Era una pregunta sin una respuesta, pero ya estaba dicho, su corazón lo decía, decía que amaba a ese ser de cabellos negros como el azabache, a ese ser con unos ojos color avellana extremadamente hermosos y profundos, llenos de amor y sinceridad, hacia ella, hacia Lily Evans, la fría, la come libros, ella ahora estaba… _enamorada._

-¿Lily?- Preguntó de nuevo la grave voz de James, aunque Lily la encontró dulce, tierna, hermosa -¿Lily?, Báh, que sigo con esto si esta profunda y bellamente dormida…- Su voz sonaba tan dulce y especial, sólo una voz dirigida a ella, sólo a ella…

Lily sentía los avellanas pegados a su rostro, como si Él quisiera guardar cada facción de su rostro en su memoria, eso ya no la incomodaba, como antes, ahora se sentía… _bien._

Lily intentó moverse, haciendo que James se sobresaltara, pensando en que la pelirroja estaba despierta, y ruborizándose al pensar que la pelirroja lo haya escuchado _Pero… JAMES POTTER ¿que no has venido a su habitación a decirle lo mucho que la amas, que la adoras?, no entiendo por que te sonrojas, pareces débil…_James se reprendía solo, pero no sabía que los ojos verdes esmeralda de Lily los veía divertida, Lily no pudo contener una risilla pequeña, pero que llegó a los oídos de Potter.

-¿Lily? Pero… ¡LILY, ESTÁS DESPIERTA!- Chilló James, con una gritito todo femenino, esta vez Lily no pudo contenerse, y se largó a reír a más no poder.

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJJAJAJA, James, ese grito te salió del todo varonil- Decía Lily irónica, mientras intentaba contener su risa –Bueno, Jamie, supongo que haz venido para algo aquí, te escucho…- Dijo Lily, mientras se sentaba en su cama, dispuesta a oír lo que 'Jamie' tenga para decirle.

-Bueno… esto yo… eh… bueno, es que no sé por donde empezar…- Se sinceró James.

-¿Qué te parece por el principio?- Preguntó Lily irónica.

-Bueno, es que ¡HAY! Ya bueno, Lily, esto, yo… estoyeternamenteenamoradodetí- Dijo James lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Lily con una gigantesca duda, por que ella no entendió nada, absolutamente nada.

-Ya, vale, ahora más despacio¿Sí?- Preguntó Lily, a la vez que James rodaba los ojos.

-Esto… ¡AY, LILY¿Porqué me haces las cosas más difíciles?- Preguntó James, mirando tiernamente a Lily –Bueno, te lo repetiré…- Dijo James, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, lo dejaba fluir por su cuerpo, y luego dijo: -Lily, estoy ETERNAMENTE enamorado de Ti…- Dijo James, y se alegró por dentro, al ver a Lily sonreír, _un momento¡¿SONRIO?! __¡__LILY SONRIO POR QUE LE DIJE QUE LA AMABA! _

Un silencio expectante e incómodo se formó entre la esmeralda y el avellana, este último, esperando la respuesta de SU pelirroja, y Lily, pues ella soñaba despierta, lo encontró lo más dulce que halla escuchado jamás, y todo iba dedicado a Ella…

-Pues…, esto…- Era el turno de Lily para tartamudear, sabía que lo quería, que lo amaba, pero ¿Cómo decírselo? –Esto, James, hum… ya vale, yo no sé que me sucedió, pero hoy en la mañana estaba confundida… por mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ahora ya lo eh pensado, y pues, bueno, yo, yo… también estoy enamorada de ti…- Finalizó Lily, totalmente sonrosada, pero feliz internamente, por que por fin pudo decirle eso a James, eso que la carcomía desde la mañana. Lily vio con alegría como los ojos de James se colocaban brillantes, anhelantes de alegría, ella sabía que Él nunca la había dejado de amar, pero en Hogwarts ella sentía miedo, pues James era un Casanova, al igual que Sirius, ella tenía terror de decirle que si, y que a la semana siguiente James la dejara, lo que no sabía la pelirroja era que James siempre andaba con _esas _mujeres para intentar sacársela de la cabeza, cosa que nunca pudo hacer.

-Lily, no sabes lo que me haces sentir…- Decía James, mientras Lily reía de felicidad y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de James, haciéndolo más feliz aún.

-Te quiero…- Murmuró Lily, antes de dormirse en los brazos de James, este la acostó en su cama, y la tentación lo consumió, el también se acostó a su lado.

XxxxX

-JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA, mira como baila esa, JAJAJJAJJAJAJJAJAJ- Connie reía a carcajadas, viendo como bailaban las _rubias estúpidas y sin cerebro _hacía rato que habían salido del departamento de Lily, a dar "una vuelta", Remus y Hilary se habían quedado en el departamento, viendo otra película muggle, ellos habían ido a una bar muggle, a pasarla bien, y por como estaba la morocha, la pasaban DEMASIADO bien… -pero, mira a esa otra¿cómo puede bailar así? JAJJAJAJJAJAJAJ- Al parecer la 'pequeña' Potter estaba bajo los efectos de la cerveza muggle, que para los magos, es algo que los deja como aturdidos, como si estuvieran drogados.

-Connie¿porqué mejor no nos vamos?, es que le dijimos a los chicos que volveríamos al tiro, y pues, ya han pasado mas de dos horas…- Decía Sirius, intentando llevarse a Connie de allí, Él estaba más lúcido que la morocha.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, disfruta de la vida, compañero…- Decía Connie, mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, pero en el proceso amenazó con caerse de la silla en donde Connie estaba sentada.

-Connie, vayámonos¿Sí?- Repetía Sirius, suplicante, mirando a la morocha con desesperación, ya se imaginaba lo que le diría James, por haberse llevado a su 'hermana pequeña'

-Ya, vale¡que aguafiestas eres, Sirius!- Decía Connie, mientras abrazaba a Sirius, para no caerse, este estaba encantado, aunque más le hubiera gustado que la morocha lo abrazara así todos los días…

Luego de una larga caminata, (Sirius intentando agarrar bien a Connie para que no se caiga, y Connie aprovechando la situación para abrazar a Sirius) llegaron a la torre, saludaron, o más bien Sirius saludó, a Patrick, el conserje, subieron por el ascensor hacia el piso 34, lugar en donde se encontraba el departamento de Lily, entraron silenciosamente, y vieron que todo estaba a oscuras, Sirius supuso que Lunático y Hill se habían ido a acostar, y pues, ahora Él debía llevar a Connie a su habitación, y dejarla dormida allí…

-¿Dónde estará Prongs?- Preguntó Sirius en un susurro para sí mismo.

-ZzZzZzZ- Connie se había quedado dormida, plácidamente en el hombro de Sirius, este la llevó a su cama, la arropó bien, y salió sigilosamente, antes que la tentación lo invadiera, se fue hacia su habitación, pensando en una excusa para decirle a James, que _supuestamente _estaría allí, la sorpresa de Sirius fue que al entrar en la habitación no encontró a su morocho amigo, la habitación estaba vacía, no había rastro de Prongs.

-Bueno, no creo que haya salido¿O sí?- Se preguntó Sirius, en voz baja mientras se colocaba su pijama.

Ya en su cama, Sirius se puso a pensar en donde podría estar su amigo, pues ellos siempre se decían a donde iban cada vez que salían de la parte en donde estuvieran, pues eran inseparables. Luego de un rato, Sirius calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Holaaaaaaa! Me demoré mucho? ): perdón, perdón, perdón, además se que este capítulo esta cortísimoo! Lo se! u.u pero bueno, a mi me gustó como quedó, además se que me van a odiar por que todavía NO está el beso Lily&James u.u es que quiero dejarlo en suspenso O: jeje Cuídenseeee muchooo y espero más reviewss! okei? Bueo, respondo Reviewss! y quero más que cinco la próxima vez! ¬¬ jeje aquí van:

**Cata.H**jejej te puse con tu Nick-Name.. :P te quiero leza! Y esas no son TANN! Palabrotas:P MUUUUAK! Y pásate estúpida! Aquí esta el capii que tanto me pedías y quedó CORTOO! Aunque me lo niegues! ¬¬ CHAO! Por sierto es fiC no fiG :P besiniis.

**Mi-x-****LuBrE****-x-****CaLa**HAYYY! Me vas a odiar por no poner el besoo Lily&James, u.u pero todavía falta:P Cuidate mucho y espero tu RR en este capii! Besotes.

**Clau****Malfoy**:P sii! La vió asii! O.O jeje Cuidate tu también y saludoos! Tbb:P Besos.

**Marianela**jejeje me matoo de la risa con tus reviewss:P sonmuy chistosos:P eso del el caso 'piensa y está rara' no sé de donde salió… (deja preguntarle a mi cabeza… y me responde : CRI CRI!! Llegaron los grillos a mi cabeza O.o) veeez yo tb estoy loca:P Nenaa! Cuídate mucho! Y espero tu R&R okeii:P Besiniis y hoy te dejo una firmilla aportiva en tu flog! ;) muakiis! CHAOO!

**BUENO**** Ese es todo por el ****capii****! E ****insistoo**** quiero más R&R ****okei****? Si me cumplen ese ****deceo**** hago el próximo capi de 545156465 hojas****Osea****largísimo****:P**** BESOOOS! ****Chauu**

**Alee.M**


	6. Snitch VI: Al Fin

Disclaimer: **Nada **de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la DIVA, ÚNICA, DIOSA, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling (: Sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro (:

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

_**X: Pensamientos de 'equis persona' en cursiva.**_

;-;

**Capítulo Seis: Al Fin **

Luego de unas horas de dormir, que a Canuto le parecieron cortísimas, se levantó, a su pesar, salió de su habitación, y se dirigió a la melosa cocina, en donde las parejas, estaban muy acurrucadas y amorosas.

-Oh, que diablos- Susurró Sirius, al entrar a la cocina, había pensado toda la noche en Connie, yjusto en ese instante, las parejitastenían que estar ahí, Sirius tomó una tostada y un poco del jugo de James, y salió lo más rápido de allí.

_Sirius__ un__ momento, pensé__…__ ¿PAREJAS¿En plural? James y __Lily__ también estaban acurrucados¡Y __Prongs__ lo consiguió_ Sirius recién se había percatado de que Lily y James también estaban acurrucados, pero sería mejor preguntar después, por que ahora sería perturbar su felicidad.

Sirius siguió caminando, e, inconscientemente, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de Connie, y en un impulso, abrió la puerta, y entró sigilosamente a la habitación, aún con su tostada en la mano.

-¡AHHH!, Sirius, tápate- El gritito de Connie hizo que Sirius tirara su tostada al suelo, ella tenía los una mano en sus ojos, tapándolos, y la otra en su frente, indicio de que tenía resaca.

-Ya, vale, no es para tanto, Potter…- Dijo Sirius con aire divertido –Aunque no sé para que te tapas tus hermosos ojos, que añoran ver mi escultural cuerpo…- Decía Sirius, arrogante, esa arrogancia iba por sus venas, su gigantesco ego no lo dejaba en paz.

-¿Te tapaste?- Preguntó la voz de Connie, temerosa.

-Sí…- Respondió Sirius, pero en realidad seguía semidesnudo, para aclarar, tenía todo su torso descubierto, sólo llevaba su pantalón de pijama.

-SIRIUS BLACK¡¡¡que Te tapes!!!- Chilló Connie, escandalizada.

-Ya, vale…- Dijo Sirius, como si fuera lo más común estar en su 'estado' –Listo…- Respondió el animago.

-Ahhh… nunca más vuelvas así a esta habitación, Black- Dijo Connie con furia contenida, aunque también le gustó verlo 'así' –Ahora… ¿para que haz venido?- Le pregunta Connie al morocho que tenía en frente.

-Pues… esto… es que en la cocina están DEMACIADO embelesados… ¡¡si hasta Prongs con Lily…!!- Dijo Sirius, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar por que Lily y James estuvieran juntos.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Connie, incrédula.

-Sipi… por eso, vine a hacerte compañía, con la mejor intención, por que en las cocinas no se puede… me sentiría incómodo…- Dijo Sirius, haciendo una ademán de incomodidad.

-Bueno, supongo que me trajiste algo para comer… tengo mucha hambre… y me duele mi cabeza…- Dijo Connie, mientras se sobaba el estómago con una mano, y con la otra se sobaba la frente.

-Bueno… si no hubieras pegado ese grito del terror, no hubiera votado mi tostada… y tienes resaca¿no recuerdas que anoche te condenaste tomando cerveza muggle?- Preguntó Sirius.

-Si… pero me duele mucho al cabeza… ni con el Whisky de Fuego me pasa esto…- Dijo la Potter.

-Bueno… es que, por si no lo sabías, la cerveza muggle tiene peores resultados en los magos que un simple Whisky de Fuego…- Dijo Sirius, como si tomar Whisky fuera normal.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! Mi cabeza…- Sollozó Connie, mientras se tomaba con las dos manos su cabeza, y la apretaba, intentando disminuir el dolor.

-Ya…, no sé que hacer, por que a mi no me sucede eso muy a menudo…- Decía Sirius, histérico, no sabía que hacer, se sentía inservible…

-Bueno… ouch¡Que dolor!, me traes un vaso con agua¿por favor?- Preguntó Connie.

-Esto… claro, al tiro…- Dijo Sirius, contento, por, al menos, servir para algo.

Sirius se dirigió al baño, que quedaba a pocos pasos de la habitación de la morocha, sacó un vaso transparente, y lo llenó hasta más de la mitad con agua, y luego volvió a la habitación de Connie.

-Gracias, Sirius…- Dijo Connie, que seguía con la mano en la cabeza, mientras tomaba el agua.

-No hay por que, princesa- Dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa aflorándole por sus labios.

-No me llames así, que me siento pequeña…- Dijo la Potter, haciendo pucheritos.

-Pero, para mí tú eres mi princesa…- Susurró Sirius, en el oído de la morocha, que quedó hecha piedra¿Se le estaba declarando?

-Que… ¿Qué significó… eso… Sirius?- Tartamudeó Connie, estaba confundida.

-Pues… eso, que tu eres y serás, SIEMPRE, mi… princesa…- Dijo Sirius, cohibido, muy pocas veces se veía a un merodeador así –Y pues, que te quiero, y… no me interesa que James se oponga… por que haría cualquier cosa… para poder estar… contigo, y pues… eso… que te amo, más que a mi mismo, y eso es decir mucho- Terminó con su declaración, Sirius, esperando pacientemente la respuesta de la morocha más bella (según Él) que tenia en frente suyo, y bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Esto… Sirius, no sé que decir… yo… yo, también, esto… bueno, también me gustas…- Dijo Connie, bajando la mirada, avergonzada, aunque sabía que Él la amaba¡LA AMABA!, algo que nunca pensó poder vivir, la declaración de Sirius Black, alias Casanova de Hogwarts, el estaba enamorado de ella, y ella también de Él, sólo había un impedimento, y ese impedimento tenía nombre y apellido…: _James Potter._

Sirius no sabía que hacer primero, si saltar por todo el departamento gritando de alegría, o besar a la morocha que tenía enfrente, pero la respuesta llegó mucho antes que Él atinara a hacer algo, en muy pocos segundos sintió los cálidos y sedientos labios de Connie¡LA ESTABA BESANDO¡POR FIN LA BESABA! Y que besos¡Por Merlín!

Luego de unos segundos, de interminable felicidad para ambos morochos, llegó el minuto de separarse, por la maldita falta de aire.

-¿…y eso?- Preguntó Sirius, con los ojos aún cerrados, intentando guardar todo el momento en su memoria, para no sacarlo nunca jamás.

-bueno…, muchos le llaman beso…- Dijo Connie, irónica.

-Si lo sé… pero ¿a que vino ese hermoso, tierno, apasionado, amoroso, cálido y precioso beso?- Preguntó Sirius, abriendo los ojos al fin, viendo a Connie, que se había ruborizado de sobremanera.

-Pues… ¿será por que me gustas?- Preguntó Connie, usando nuevamente la ironía en sus palabras.

-¿Te gusto?- Preguntó Sirius, 'incrédulo'.

-No… estaba probando, nada más…- Dijo Connie, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues… no probé bien entonces…- Dijo Sirius, con aire picarón.

-¡Oh!, lo lamento… tendrás que esperar, saca tu boleto allá afuera… la próxima función es a las 12:00 horas…- Dijo Connie, apuntando la puerta.

-¡CONSTANZA POTTER!- Gritó Sirius, escandalizado.

-Aunque para usted, podría hacer una excepción…- Dijo Connie, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Sirius.

-Sería todo un gusto para mí…- Dijo Sirius, a la vez que atrapaba sus labios, para otro beso.

;-;

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAAJA, Buen chiste, Prongs…- Ríe Lunático, tranquilo, abrazando a Hilary.

-Bueno, aquí les va otro…- Dijo James, mirando a todos atentamente, sin soltar la mano de Lily –Bueno, Moony, tienes que preguntarme ¿Está Alberto?, anda, dilo-

-¿Está Alberto?- Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

-NO, está cerrado… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Ríe James, pero sólo ríe Él, pues los demás lo quedan mirando con cara de estúpido.

-Esto… James, eso no… no es divertido…- Le cortó Hilary.

-Pero, si es genial…- Dice James, testarudamente.

-No, Jamie, es horrendo…- Corroboró Lily.

-Bueno… que más da…- Dice James, mientras abraza a Lily, por la cintura.

-Oye… ¿y Padfoot?- Pregunta Remus, casualmente.

-No lo sé… recuerdo que vino, sacó una tostada y tomo de mi jugo… y luego se… fue…- Dijo James, recordando.

-Si, bueno, yo me voy a vestir…- Dijo Lily, mientras se levantaba, a su pesar, de los brazos de James.

Lily caminó hacia su habitación, donde una sorpresa la esperaba… Una lechuza del Departamento De Aurores, estaba en su habitación, la carta era corta, y decía lo siguiente:

_Señorita Lilianne Evans,_

_Es un placer decirle que se reanudarán las pruebas para entrar a la Academia de __Aurores__, este sábado a las 16:00 horas, la esperamos._

_Atentamente: Víctor __Fignas_

_Director del Departamento de __Aurores_

_Londres._

-¡¡No lo puedo creer!!- Chilló Lily, contenta.

-¿Qué no puedes creer?- Pregunto la voz de James, desde la puerta de la habitación de Lily.

-Se reanudan las pruebas para ser auror¡Genial!- Decía Lily, mientras James la miraba inquisitoriamente.

-Lily, esto, a mi… pues a mi no… me gustaría… que fueras… que fueras a las pruebas, es muy arriesgado, y… esto… no quiero perderte, Lily…- Dijo James, mirándola, suplicándole, aunque, bien sabía él, Lily no cedería, era su sueño, y ni si quiera el hombre que amaba la dejaría sin él, pero… había que intentarlo.

-No, no, y mil veces no… James, tu sabes, muy bien, que siempre a sido, por llamarlo de alguna forma, mi "meta" ser auror, así que, por favor, no me vengas con esto ahora, no cambiaré mi decisión, por nada, NADA- Dijo Lily, tercamente (según el morocho), recalcando la última palabra.

-Pero, Lily, entiéndeme, yo no quiero perderte…, no imagino mi vida sin ti, Lily…- Decía James, mirándola con súplica.

-No, James, además ahora sólo son las pruebas, no sé de que te preocupas…- Le decía Lily, tranquila.

-Eres realmente terca¿No es así?- Le dijo James, provocándola.

-Si, gracias, es un honor ser terca, Jamie…- Le contestó la pelirroja, haciendo una prolongada reverencia hacia James.

-Pues¿Sabes lo que yo les hago a las tercas?- Preguntaba James, nuevamente, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Lily, sin que esta se diera cuenta, pues estaba de espaldas de él.

-No, ni me interesa…- Le contestó la pelirroja, con su tono normal y tranquilo, cuando, de repente, siente unas fuertes y tersas manos, haciéndoles cosquillas en las costillas, causándole interminable risa.

-No, James, para… por favor… James, Jamie¡Potter!- Chilló Lily, entre carcajada, pensando que llamarlo por su apellido finalizaría con la "tortura", pero no, James seguía haciéndole cosquillas –Vamos, James, querido, amado, por favor¿por favorcito?- Decía Lily, de carcajada en carcajada.

-No…- era la única respuesta de James.

-Ya, James, basta…- Dijo finalmente Lily, tirándose en su cama, para descansar, reírse cansa¿Sabían?... pero justo James había pensado lo mismo, justo lo mismo, y habían quedado a tan sólo centímetros separados, centímetros que en poco tiempo fueron nada.

Se miraban, examinándose, contemplándose, simplemente observándose, Lily no se contuvo, veía los rojos labios de James, incitándola a besarlos, y así lo hizo, posó sus delgados e inexpertos labios, en los de James, al principio fue un beso lento, tímido, el primero para Lily, pero James era experto, con su fama de Casanova en Hogwarts, junto con Sirius.

James no quería que ella se sintiera mal, siguió el ritmo que ella llevaba, tranquilo y lento, disfrutando, disfrutándose. El morocho quería más, pero se contuvo, el la amaba, no era _una más_. Ella era especial, era su amor, era suya, y de nadie, nadie más.

Lily se sentía en las nubes, en un sueño tan bello, del cual no quería despertar, la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza era _¿Cómo diablos te contuviste durante tantos años, __Lily_ Decía su subconsciente, y era la primera vez que Lily no tenía respuesta para una pregunta, o a lo mejor, no quería encontrarla.

Y pronto llegó el fin, por el momento, del beso, el momento en que sus pulmones pedían oxígeno, y se separaron lentamente, el uno de otro, sólo para abrazarse y sentir sus cálidos cuerpos, uno junto a otro.

-Te amo…- Susurró James, en el oído de la pelirroja, que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, y miles de mariposas en su vientre, revoloteando, felices, ella se sentía feliz.

-Yo también, James, yo también te amo…- Dijo la pelirroja, antes de darle un beso tierno, cargado de sentimientos, que ambos experimentaban.

;-;

-¡WOOOO!- Decía Lupin, mientras apuntaba el televisor, emocionado, con Hilary a su lado, abrazándola.

-Ya basta, Remus, pareces un niño…- Decía Hilary, aunque también le gustaba el Remus así, normal, cariñoso y atento, o simplemente hacerle mimos, se sentía reconfortada y tranquila.

-¡Uy! Mi mami me quiere pegar…- Dijo Remus, haciendo pucheritos.

-En realidad quiero hacer otra cosa contigo, Rem- Dijo la rubia sensualmente.

-Claro que si…- Dijo el licántropo, atrapando los labios de Hill, dándole un dulce y tierno beso, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la nuca del merodeador.

-Ejem, ejem…- Tosía Sirius, venia de la mano con Connie, intentando buscar a Lily, para que le diera algo para su cabeza –EJEM, EJEM- Tosió el morocho, haciendo que Remus y Hilary se sobresaltaran y se separaran bruscamente y sonrosados.

-O, lo siento, Moony, pero es importante…- Dijo Sirius con cara de niño bueno, cuando se encontró con la mirada de reproche de su amigo -¿Han visto a Lily?- Pregunto el Black, mirando alternadamente de Hilary a Remus.

-No, hace un rato dijo que se iba a vestir y se fue, y luego James se fue también…- Dijo Hilary -¿Porqué?-

-Esto… no por nada, la vamos a buscar a su pieza…- Dijo Connie, mientras avanzaba en dirección a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Los morochos se fueron juntos a la habitación de Lily, ahí encontraron a James acostado junto a Lily, abrazándola y esta reposando en su pecho, ambos profundamente dormidos.

-Esto… Connie, creo que debemos regresar más tarde¿no te parece?- Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa, le agradaba ver a su mejor amigo feliz¡Cuánto le había costado conquistar a la pelirroja! Y Él tampoco estaba triste, estaba junto a la mujer de su vida, Connie, SU Connie, y la adoraba. Sirius jamás pensó en sentir amor por una chica, verdadero _amor. _Y se sentía bien, excelente.

-Claro…- Decía la Potter mientras con su mano izquierda, que era la desocupada, puesto que con la otra tomaba la mano de Sirius, se tomaba nuevamente la cabeza, y hacía gestos de enfado y dolor.

-Ya, princesa, ya se te va a pasar, esto te deja una enseñanza¿No?, nunca más subestimes el poder de las cosas muggles…- Decía Sirius en un tono sabihondo.

-Si, claro… tú, el mas ordenado, responsable y el que nunca, jamás de los jamases se emborracha, ni toma, ni hace nada en contra de las reglas, ni…- Connie se quedó sin habla, al verse, nuevamente, atrapada por los labios del morocho que tanto le gustaba. Luego de un rato, Sirius decide separarse, con una sonrisa, pues le gustaba cuando la 'Pequeña' Potter lo trataba así, nombrándole todos y cada uno de sus defectos, ó, simplemente, no se podía resistir a la tentación de besar sus labios, y más ahora, que era suya, pero todavía quedaba algo, debía hacer esa relación formal, algo que jamás el merodeador había hecho en su vida amorosa.

-Esto… Connie, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, humm¿Puedo?- Preguntó Sirius con una mirada tierna.

-Claro, Siri- Dijo Connie, tocándole la nariz al morocho con su dedo y cerrando sus ojos ante el contacto con la piel suave del Black.

-Bueno, esto… hum… ya vale, estoy seguro¿Si?, pero tengo vergüenza- Dijo Sirius, bajando la mirada.

-¡WOOOOOO! Jamás pensé vivir tanto como para ver a un merodeador avergonzado, que cosas…- Dijo Connie, divertida –Ya, Siri, sólo dímelo y ya, no es tan difícil ¿Vale?- Dijo Connie, cambiando su tono divertido a uno tierno y apaciguador.

-Bueno, vale… esto, Connie, mi princesita, esto… ¿Quisieras ser, formalmente, mi novia?- Dijo Sirius, temeroso.

Connie sintió que le tiraban un balde de agua fría, helada, del atlántico. Su sueño, su más grande y apreciado sueño, vuelto realidad, y era Él quien se lo pedía, _Él._

-…- No respondía, estaba ida, quería decirle _"Si, te amo, te adoro, __Siri__"_ pero no le salía, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que Sirius temía que se le salieran de sus órbitas, el morocho estaba apenado, ESTABA… -Claro, Siri- Murmuró la Potter, antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Sirius, escondiendo su cabeza también, mientras esperaba que su, ahora formal novio, procesara toda la información más valiosa de su vida, luego de unos segundos, a Sirius se le formo una sonrisa tonta en la cara, levanto a Connie por lo aires, y luego la bajó para darle un beso tierno y dulce.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te…-

-¡Oh!, ya cállate Sirius Black- Dijo Connie con una sonrisa tierna.

-¿Sabes? Mi nombre suena muy sensual saliendo de tus labios- Dijo el morocho en el oído de la Potter, haciendo que esta se estremeciera sin quererlo –Y ¿te digo otro secreto?-.

-Claro, Siri- Dijo la morocha.

-Siempre me gustaste, es sólo que en Hogwarts era difícil verte sin Lily, o McDuggen, o sin James… ¡uf!- Dijo el morocho, secándose la frente, en un ademán de miedo –Pero… ya no me importa, por que se que te amo, se que me amas, y nada me va a separar de ti- Finalizó Sirius, mientras olía la fragancia de Connie, rosas.

-Eres muy tierno Sirius, yo… tu también me gustabas en Hogwarts, bueno… ahora también me gustas, te amo- Dijo Connie, mientras lo abrazaba fuerte y dejaba que Sirius le hiciera mimos, esos que tanto esperó, y que ahora conseguía fácilmente.

;-;

¡HOLA! Woo! Nunca creí demorarme tanto uu' perdón y mil perdón :D este capítulo esta un tanto… meloso :$ espero que sea de su agrado :D

Saludos a las que me dejaron Review: **Marianela****, luna712, Mi-x-****LuBrE****-x-****CaLa****, Lita Black, ****Catta.H****clau****malfoy**

Muchas Gracias, y espero más para el próximo capítulo.** Realmente** espero que pueda escribir, estoy a punto de iniciar el semestre del colegio, y me tengo que "poner las pilas" por que no me fue como… esperaba en el pasado. Pero **prometo **hacer todo lo posible por seguir escribiendo, por que me gusta escribir, me voy a hacer un tiempo, entremedio x) Besos y Saludos. Cuídense.

* * *


	7. Snitch VII: El Día Antes

Disclaimer: **Nada **de esto es mío, todo le pertenece a la DIVA, ÚNICA, DIOSA, etc. Joanne Kathleen Rowling (: Sólo hago esto por diversión, sin fines de lucro (:

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

_**X: Pensamientos de 'equis persona' en cursiva.**_

;-;

**Capítulo Siete: El día Antes**

El viernes por la mañana todos estaban muy ansiosos, pues al otro día serían las pruebas para entrar a la Academia de Aurors, cosa que los chicos y chicas anhelaban, Sirius estaba muy cariñoso con Connie, pero intentaba parecer despreocupado cuando aparecía James, casi siempre en compañía de Lily, Hilary y Remus seguían igual de cariñosos que siempre, nunca se los veía separados, y siempre andaban tomados de las manos, como si temiesen perderse el uno al otro, James y Lily aún no formalizaban su relación, pero ambos estaban muy felices y compartían mucho con los demás.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor de Lily, tomando un delicioso desayuno, preparado por Connie y Sirius, que se habían puesto muy hábiles para la cocina desde que hicieron la cena de bienvenida para Lupin.

-Esto está delicioso, Sirius…- Decía Lily, probando un bollo con manjar especialmente sabroso.

-Si… hacen una buena pareja para la cocina…- Afirmó James, llevándose la taza de leche a la boca.

Ambos chicos tosieron y enrojecieron brutalmente cuando James dijo _"pareja"_ todos los miraron extrañados, excepto Lily, ella ya sabía el _"secreto" _de Sirius y Connie. Al instante siguiente, James se levantó, se aclaró la garganta, esperó unos segundos, para que toda la atención estuviera en él.

-Bueno…- Enrojeció –Esto… yo, quería decirles algo muy importante…- Su rostro estaba de un rojo fuego –Yo estoy con Lily…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero suficiente alto para que todos lo escucharan. Lily había enrojecido casi tanto como James cuando dijo _"__Lily__" _miró a Connie, ella no le había dicho nada, esperaba que James le pidiera ser su novia para decirle, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo mal que había hecho las cosas, Connie la miraba sorprendida a James, y fulminaba con la mirada a Lily… se suponía que eran amigas… _"Se suponía"_

-¿Y?... ¿qué me dicen?- Preguntó James, expectante.

-Pues… ¡BIEN PRONGS! Hasta que lo conseguiste…- Comentó Sirius, nervioso, tenía que decirle a James que salía con Connie, tarde o temprano, pero su mente le decía que fuera tarde…

-Si claro, excelente…- Dijo Connie sin ánimos, se sentía traicionada, ella le había dicho todo a Lily, todos y cada uno de los detalles de su relación con Sirius, pero ella no le había dicho nada de la suya, y eso la hacía sentir mal y muy enojada.

-¿Connie, puedo hablarte?- Preguntó tímidamente Lily.

-Claro, _amiga_- Dijo en un tono frio esto último.

Salieron. Lily estaba temblando, y ahogó un sollozo, cuando Connie dijo ese "Amiga" tan fríamente. Fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja. Todos los demás se quedaron callados, expectantes, más James, pudo ver un dejo de tristeza en los ojos de su Lily. Al llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, ésta decidió romper el frio silencio.

-¿Connie?- Preguntó temerosa –Connie, puedo explicarlo…- Dijo intentando ahogar un sollozo, pero salió igual.

-Claro, _amiga_, es fácil así¿No?, yo te dije todo, todo lo que a acontecido con Sirius, y tu te quedas callada de tu relación con mi hermano, pensé que confiabas en mí…- Dijo subiendo el tono de voz mientras más palabras salían de su boca –¡Pero claro!, para que¿No? Para qué contarle a la supuesta _mejor amiga_ ¿Para qué? Si la "Mejor amiga" le ha contado todo… y tú no haces más que no decirme nada, Lilianne.

Dicho esto, la morocha salió del cuarto, luego salió del departamento y por último salió a la fría mañana.

-Connie- Susurró la pelirroja, las lágrimas y sollozos no se hicieron esperar, comenzó a llorar, triste, en eso llega James, preocupado, había visto pasar a su hermana corriendo saliendo del departamento, Lily se tensó, estaba segura de que James le preguntaría por que se habían peleado, y ella no iba a delatar el romance de Sirius y Connie, ya bastante tenía con estar enojada con su amiga, para que ahora la odie más por haberle dicho a James que ella era novia de Sirius.

-Princesa…- No hubo respuesta –Lily… ¿Qué a sucedido?-

-Nada, James, nada… un simple e-enoj-jo- Dice Lily a la vez que más lágrimas recorren su rostro, levanta la cabeza, para mirarlo, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y las saladas lágrimas habían dejado rastros por el rostro de la pelirroja, y luego se perdían por su cuello.

-Pero Lily, Bebé… ¿Cómo no va a pasar nada?- Pregunta nuevamente James, intentando sonsacarle a Lily el hecho de su pelea con su hermana, jamás se habían peleado, en Hogwarts eran inseparables, y, a veces, cuando a Connie le tocaba ser la anfitriona en los veranos, Lily se iba a la mansión Potter, y no se despegaba de Connie y Hilary.

-Es… es… no puedo decírtelo, James, no quiero que Connie se enoje más… lo siento…- Al acabar de decir esto la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de James, y lloró, lloró todo lo que quería y debía llorar.

Al rato, cuando Lily se sentía un poco mejor, miró a James suspicaz, quería hacerle una pregunta, más bien debía.

-¿James?-

-¿Humm?-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste en la mañana?, digo… lo de ser novios y todo eso…- Dijo Lily, sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de un suave y sensual carmesí.

-Claro, Pelirroja- Contestó el morocho, se quedó embelesado mirándola, se veía tan bella sonrosada, parecía pequeña y vulnerable.

-James, bésame- Pidió la pelirroja, el aludido la miró con ojos como platos, pero accedió sin replicar a la petición de su novia, le encantaba besarla, hace poco tiempo estaban juntos, pero ya se había vuelto un adicto a Lily y sus labios, era una droga, su droga, sólo para él.

-Lily…- Murmuraba James entre beso y beso, la pelirroja lo besó con más fuerza, dando a entender que lo escuchaba –Te amo- Reconoció el pelinegro, Lily lo besó con más intensidad.

-Yo también, James, también te amo- Respondió la pelirroja, y sintió que James sonreía mientras la besaba.

;-;

-¿Connie?- Preguntó Sirius cautelosamente, y como respuesta recibió un gruñido -¿Qué sucedió con Lily?- Preguntó nuevamente el morocho, y Connie nuevamente le respondió con un gruñido, pero este fue más débil –¡Oh, por favor, Connie¿Podrías responderme con palabras?, no quiero gruñidos, Potter- Dijo el morocho mirándola.

-Ya, vale…, no a sucedido… nada…, digo, creo- Dijo.

-¿Creo¿Cómo creo?- Preguntó Sirius, levantando una ceja inquisitoriamente.

-Pues, ya vale… me enojé con ella por que no me había dicho lo que sucedía con Jamie… y yo me… ¡SIRIUS¿CÓMO DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTARÍA? ELLA ME MINTIÓ, yo… yo le dije todo lo que había sucedido contigo… bueno, sin muchos detalles…- Dijo sonrosándose la "Pequeña" Potter.

-Y… ¿Por eso te enojaste?- Preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

-Pues claro… ¿No son suficientes razones?- Preguntó.

-Ya, imagínate que Lily quería tener una relación con James, bueno, ya la tenían, es cierto, pero a lo mejor la pelirroja esperaba que Prongs le pidiera ser su novia, ya sabes como son ustedes las chicas, Connie, les gusta todo eso del noviazgo antes de cotillear con todas su amigas, no puedes enojarte con Lily sólo por eso… a lo mejor tu se lo contaste por la misma razón, por que yo ya te había pedido ser mi novia… ¿O acaso se lo dijiste antes? No¿Verdad?- Objetó el pelinegro, dejando su morocha acompañante plasmada.

-…- La morocha no tenía palabras -¿Quién eres tú y dónde está MI Sirius?- Preguntó Connie, mientras unía sus dedos índices formando una cruz, avanzando lentamente hacia atrás.

-¿Así que me crees de tu propiedad?- Preguntó "Sirius".

-Pues… claro, tú… digo Sirius, es mío…- Dijo como si nada.

-Entonces tú eres mía- Dijo Padfoot.

-NO, yo soy de Sirius- Dijo la terca Connie.

-Y dale… que yo soy Sirius, Potter- Y como si _"Potter" _fuese la "Palabra Mágica" Connie se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius, éste siempre llamaba "Potter" a Connie cuando lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡SIRIUSÍN!- Chilló Connie.

-¡ALI!- Chilló Sirius como una fémina.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!- Chilló una escandalizada Connie, jamás le gusto que la llamaran por su segundo nombre, y "Siriusín" no cambiaría eso.

-¡Oh!- Dijo Sirius, abriendo los ojos y tapándose la boca con las manos –Se me olvidó Constanza Alicia Potter, lo siento- Al acabar esa oración, recibió una colleja fuertísima.

-¡QUE LA CORTES!- Chilló Connie.

-Ya, ya, vale, Connie…- Dijo Sirius, mientras se acercaba a su novia con intenciones de besarla, cosa que no hizo.

-No, estás castigado, Bombón, por haberme llamado… A… eso…Alicia- Dijo esto último casi en un susurro, como si lo pronunciara y Voldemort apareciera ante ellos.

-¡Oh, vamos, Connie! Dame mi besito…- Chillaba Sirius como a un niño que no le dan su dulce favorito de Honeydukes.

-No- Decía Connie, tajante.

-¡Por favooooooooooooooooooor!- Decía Sirius, casi llorando.

-No- Repetía Connie.

-¿Por favorcito?- Decía con cara de perrito mojado.

-No, y no me mires con esa cara, sabes que no me ablandarás, no, Sirius¡OH, MIERDA! Odio esa carita tuya… siempre me hace retractarme y darte lo que quieres…- Dijo Connie, mientras se abalanzaba a un Sirius con mirada triunfante y los brazos abiertos.

-Jajaja, ya sé con que distorsionarte, Ali-

-¡Y SIGUES!- Chilló Connie, escandalizada.

-Pero si es un nombre hermoso, Connie…-

-¡Que no!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Si!-

-¡Si!-

-¡No!-

-¡Já!, te gané, perrito- Dijo Connie con una sonrisa triunfante -¡Te engañé!, jajaja¡Engañé al fantástico Sirius Black!- Se burlaba Connie del morocho, que la miraba pícaramente.

-Ali-

-¿Humm?-

-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- Preguntó el morocho, y al ver que la pelinegra asentía lentamente con la cabeza, prosiguió: -Bésame-

-Claro…- Dijo Connie como si nada, se iba acercando lentamente a los labios de Sirius, pero paró en seco, lo miró con rabia y un deje de ternura, sólo hasta que gritó: -¡SIRIUS BLALCK! TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMARAS ASÍ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? ERES HOMBRE MUERTO, Y TE RESUCITO, Y TE VUELVO A MATAR…- Chillaba Connie, enojada, pero Sirius la veía sensual.

-¿…a besos?- Preguntó tímidamente el morocho, con una sonrisa, al tiempo que agarraba a Connie por la cintura, la atraía a él, y le daba un beso tierno y profundo. Al principio la morocha se resistió, pero su autocontrol no pudo más, y respondió al beso apasionado que le regalaba Sirius.

;-;

-¿Tú… irás a las pruebas, Rem?- Preguntó Hilary a Remus.

-Ahá- Respondió -¿Porqué?- Preguntó.

-Por que… yo ya no seré auror, estudiaré Medimagia- Dijo la rubia, alegre, hacía unas dos semanas que había tomado la decisión, pero aún no se lo había dicho a Remus.

-…- No sabía que decir –¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes?- Dijo Remus, no era que estuviera enojado, más bien estaba aliviado, así no estaría el día pensando que Hilary corría peligro.

-No lo sé… supongo que no había encontrado el "Momento Preciso" para decírtelo, Rem- Contestó la rubia.

-Bueno, esa es una noticia muy buena, Hill¿y en donde estudiarás?- Preguntó el licántropo.

-¡Oh! Pues aquí, en Londres, no creerías que me iría y te librarías tan fácilmente de mí¿No?- Preguntó la rubia, sensualmente.

-¡Oh, si te fueras, yo me voy contigo, Bebé!- Contestó Remus con voz melosa.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer la próxima semana?- Preguntó Hilary, sonriente.

-¿La… pró… próxima semana?- Preguntó Remus, tragando saliva y tartamudeando, la próxima semana había luna llena, estaba en problemas, Hilary todavía no lo sabía, y no la quería perder… a menudo el sucedía eso, estaba bien con una chica, pero cuando ella descubría su condición de licántropo, se alejaba de él como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort.

-Claro, Rem…- Dijo Hilary –Pensaba llevar a conocerte a mi hermano, Klaus, pero el estará… ocupado… aullando…- Dijo Hilary, se notaba la incomodidad de su voz, pero Remus se quedó petrificado¿Había dicho _aullando_¿Era du idea o Hill decía, o más bien insinuaba, que su hermano tenía su misma condición?

-¿Cómo aullando, Pequeña?- Preguntó Remus, cautelosamente.

-Bueno… es que, ya sabes, aullando- Dijo en un susurro la rubia –Es que Klaus tiene muy mala suerte… él… él… es un licántropo, Rem- Dijo la rubia, apenada por su hermano.

-¡Oh!, y… ¿Tú como lo tomas?- Preguntó Remus, tanteando el terreno.

-Pues… sólo es un lobito una vez al mes… así que no hay por que preocuparse, lo quiero igual…- Repuso Hilary, tajantemente.

-Oh…- No sabía que hacer, si decirle o no…, Klaus era su hermano, era entendible, pero él… el sólo era su novio… no sabía cuanto era capaz de amarlo…

-Bueno¿Qué me dices?- Preguntó la rubia, tocándole tiernamente la punta de la nariz con su finos dedos.

-Eh…, esto… yo…- ¡ESTABA EN UN GRAVE, GRAVE PROBLEMA¿Qué diablos le diría ahora?, _"¡Oh!, lo siento Hill, pero iré a aullar con Klaus" _¡No! Eso sonaba raro… no sabía que hacer.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hilary estaba preocupada, Remus había tomado un color muy blanco en su rostro, estaba más que pálido.

-Hilary, yo… creo que yo… ¡QUE CREO!, yo también tengo que ir… a aullar- Dijo en un susurro, Hilary estaba estupefacta.

;-;

-Lily-

-…-

-Lily-

-…-

-Bueno, supongo que si me voy no habrá problema- Dijo James, mientras hacía un amago de levantarse, pero las pequeñas manos de Lily se lo impidieron –¡Ahá!-

-No te aproveches, Potter- Dijo Lily.

-Lily, debemos levantarnos, ya que no me vas a decir por que se molestó Connie, tienes que hablar con ella…- Dijo James, mientras jugaba con un mechón del cabello de su novia.

-James, aunque te vallas no te lo diré, no quiero que Connie se enoje más, ya tengo suficiente…- Dijo Lily con voz de ultratumba.

-Bueno¿Me das un besito?- Pidió James con voz de niño pequeño

-¿No te ibas?- Contraatacó Lily.

-Mmm, reconsideré quedarme aquí con mi bella novia- Dijo James, se iba acercando a Lily, intentaba intimidarla, pero la pelirroja no sentía miedo, más bien le seguía el juego -¿Qué te parece mi idea?- Preguntó con voz melosa.

-Hum, no está del todo mal…- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, haciendo que James la mirara lujuriosamente –Pero…- _"Diablos, siempre debe haber un pero ¿No?"_ pensó James, molesto -… Necesito hablar con tu hermana, James- Dijo Lily, mientras su mirada se volvía triste.

-Claro, Princesa¿Vamos a buscarla?- Preguntó mientras se paraba e intentaba ayudar a Lily a pararse también.

-No… prefiero ir sola, James- Dijo Lily, mirándolo.

-Claro, Bebé-

-¿Cuántos adjetivos y sustantivos tienes para mí?- Preguntó Lily encarando una ceja.

-Uf… llevo más de siete años buscándolos, Corazón- Contestó James con una sonrisa tierna y sincera.

-Te quiero mucho, James- Contestó Lily.

-¿Y mis adjetivos?- Preguntó James con cara de perrito mojado.

-Pues… imagínate… yo llevo más de siete años buscando otro tipo de adjetivos en CONTRA de tu persona, Jamsie…- Dijo Lily como si nada.

-Bueno, ese "_Jamsie__" _quedo satisfecho, sale muy lindo viniendo de tus labios, Dulzura- Contestó James, mientras le daba un topón con su labios.

-James, la voy a buscar¿Bueno?- Preguntó la chica.

-Claro, pero no te demores-

-Si, adiós-

-Te extrañaré, Lily-

-¡James! No es para tanto, exagerado…- Dijo Lily mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Pero... ¡Imagínate!, llevo más de siete años esperándote, Lily-Amor- Respondió James, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No me llames así… ya te lo dije, es cursi- Dijo Lily, mientras salía de su habitación.

;-;

Connie y Sirius iban caminando hacia el departamento, Sirius traía a Connie de la cintura, y ésta se recostaba en su hombro mientras caminaba, venían en silencio, Connie ya había entendido, y pensaba disculparse con Lily, pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerlo:

_"__Lily__, lo siento, creo que yo… no lo sé… ¡NO!, así no, __mmm__Lily__¿Me perdonas? No... ¿Cómo tan…directa? __Lily__, creo que yo… es solo que me dolió que no me lo dijeras, __Lily__… ¿Me perdonas?, Si, así estaba mucho mejor…"_

-…Quiero una rana de chocolate de Honeydukes… todos juntos: quiero una rana de chocolate de Honeydukes…- Sirius tarareaba en silencio, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Connie, pues la mañana estaba helada –y… ¿pensaste como le pedirás perdón a Lily, Connie?- Preguntó de repente Sirius, dejando a un lado su "Maravillosa Canción".

-¿Ah?, eh… ¡Sí!, por supuesto, Siri-Pooh- Contestó Connie con voz melosa al decir el sobrenombre del merodeador.

-Pues bien, vamos a practicar- Dijo Sirius, y agregó rápidamente al ver un ceja alzada de Connie: -Yo seré Lily, y tu vienes a "Pedirme Disculpas"- Dijo moviendo los dedos, en un ademán de hacer las comillas con mímicas.

-Ya… vale- Contestó Connie, sonriendo, a veces Sirius tenía unas ideas muy descabelladas.

-Connie…- Dijo "Sirius" chillando y gimiendo, intentando imitar a Lily.

-Esto… er… Lily- Comenzó Connie, y dijo _"__Lily__"_ con evidente sarcasmo –Yo… me quería disculpar, se… lo importante que es James para ti… pero solo me dolió mucho que no… me lo dijeras antes… ¿Me perdonas?- Dijo Connie, finalizando el teatro.

-¡Aaaay, Connie! Eres muy tierna, por supuesto que te perdono…- Dijo "Sirius" chillando demasiado para el gusto de una pelirroja que los veía, Lily venía saliendo de la torre, buscando a Connie.

-¡Eh!, que yo no chillo tanto…- Dijo Lily con falsa molestia.

-Lily…- Susurró Connie, incómoda.

-Claro que te perdono, Connie, pero… también debes perdonarme a mí… por no habértelo dicho antes… además soy una descarada… tu me cuantas todo lo que a sucedido con Sirius… y yo… nada… realmente me sentí mal, Connie- Dijo Lily, apenada.

-Bueno… ¿Amigas?- Dijo Connie, estirando la mano.

-Amigas- Respondió Lily, pero en vez de darle la mano, le dio un abrazo.

-¡Eh!, que yo también existo…- Dijo Sirius, mientras se secaba una inexistente lágrima de su mejilla.

-¡Oh, no!, prefiero que Connie te bese cuando estén a solas, Siri…- Dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Bueno, pelirroja, te vas…- Dijo Sirius.

-¡VAALE!- Dijo la pelirroja –iré a embobar más a tu Cornamenta- Dicho esto salió de ahí, antes de entrar a la torre, le guiñó un ojo a Connie, Sirius la miró impactado, era verdad… Cornamenta iba a quedar estúpido con tanta _"Pelirroja"_.

;-;

**¡Ya! Sé que esperan algo mejor… y más largo… pero me a costado mucho terminar este capítulo… mis neuronas no quieren funcionar ¬¬ ****jaja****… pero bueno… intentaré hacer el 8 más largo… además tengo una epidemia de pruebas en el cole… ¬¬ así que ****entieeeendanme**

**¿Se pasan por la otra historia que subí?, es un ****Hermione**** & Fred… se que la pareja es un tanto… anormal… pero no lo sé… se me vino la idea no más…**

**¡SALUDOS!, gracias por los ****reviews****, pero espero más :(**** ¿Bueno?, ****Besootes****.-**

**Me voy a comenzar el capítulo dos de la historia antes ****contada :P**


	8. Snitch VIII: Las Pruebas

Disclaimer¿Me ven cara de JK?, no, pues, nada es mío, sólo Connie&Hilary¡NO SE ATREVAN A METERSE CON ELLAS! ¬¬, tienen un seguro con muchos ceros :D (jaja)

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

_**X: Pensamientos de 'equis persona' en cursiva.**_

;-;

**Capítulo****Ocho****: Las ****Pruebas**

Hilary estaba estupefacta, no podía ingerir esa declaración, es que… ¡No podía ser así!, Remus, Remus Lupin, no podía pensar en un chico el que mereciera menos ser un licántropo que Él, era… dulce, cariñoso, amable, amante, salvaje, era… era simplemente Remus Lupin, el chico de dos caras, Merodeador y Prefecto-Perfecto, era completamente insólito…

-Remus…- Dijo Hilary, apenada, no lo iba a dejar, no podía, el era la persona que mas amaba, la única persona de la que de verdad se había enamorado, no podía dejarlo, era algo que su mente no podía hacer, y no quería hacer.

-Hilary, si lo deseas puedes dejarme, yo… sabía que tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar, pero… no podía decírtelo… no quería ver tus ojos y encontrarme con una expresión de sorpresa y estupefacción, justo como la tienes ahora… me niego a verlo, Hilary…- Dijo un apenado Remus, comenzaba a girar por sus talones, cuando la pequeña y blanca mano de ella lo hizo detenerse. La miró, ella sonreía, como nunca antes había visto hacerlo… y esa sonrisa iba para Él…, eso significaba…

-Remus, no te dejo ahora, ni tampoco planeo hacerlo en un futuro, yo te quiero, Rem, no podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera, por que te amo, Remus Lupin…- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo –Ahora, ya que la semana que viene tienes que ir a "Aullar", lo dejaremos para la subsiguiente semana¿Bueno?- Preguntó ella.

-Claro, McDuggen- Dijo Él con aire divertido.

-¡Venga!, no me digas así- Dijo Hilary haciendo pucheros.

-Vale, ahora tienes que ir a estudiar apara tu examen, Rubia- Dijo Él, riendo por lo bajo, sabía lo que venía ahora, sólo hacía falta el conteo mental:

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…:

-¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN!- Chilló una enojada y escandalizada Rubia.

-El estudio…- Recordó Remus.

-Blá, blá, blá… estudiaré sola- Dijo Hilary, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo aparecía en sus labios.

-Bueno…- Dijo Remus, tranquilo –Ya verás, vendrás corriendo a pedirme ayuda, no por nada soy el Remus Prefecto-Perfecto-Rata-De-Biblioteca Lupin…- Dijo con aire pensativo.

Hilary refunfuño y susurró algo que sonó como "¿Cómo lo sabe siempre?" y "Remus Tengo-El-Ego-Más-Grande-Que-Hogwarts Lupin", luego de eso, salió de ahí, tomando la mano del Licántropo en el proceso.

-¡Aahá!- Dijo Remus -¡Lo sabía, querida Rubia…!

-No sigas, que me puedo arrepentir, Lobito- Remus se quedó callado cuando ella dijo _"Lobito"_ pero a ella el pareció de lo más normal. Continuo: - No por nada tengo de amiga a Lily Prefecta-Perfecta-Come-Libros Evans- Dijo con aire triunfante al verla la cara de asombro de su novio.

-Vale, vale…- Dijo Él, resignado.

-Ahá, así me gusta, Remsie- Dijo ella, mientras le tocaba la punta de la nariz con sus largos y finos dedos, causando un pequeño y ligero escalofrío por parte del licántropo.

;-;

-JAAJAJAJ, James, debiste ver la cara de Sirius…- Decía una pelirroja muy risueña.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó un morocho un tanto desconcertado.

-Por que, cuando me fui a disculpar de Connie, al final, cuando ya todo estaba solucionado, esto… llegó Sirius…- No debería haberse reído… casi delata el romance de Sirius y Connie –Y me preguntó que pasaba… entonces yo le dije que ya me había arreglado con Connie, entonces yo le dije que vendría a _"Embobarte más" _y puso una cara… que merecía un premio- Dijo la pelirroja, finalizando su relato con una carcajada.

-¿Embobarme más?- Preguntó James extrañado -¡AHH!, con que embobarme¿Eh?- Dijo encarando una ceja.

-Sólo era una forma de decir, Jamsie- Dijo la pelirroja, mientras jugaba con el cabello de su novio -¿Estás listo para mañana?- Preguntó de repente Lily, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

-Si…- Dijo el morocho sin inmutarse.

-Yo… estoy un poco nerviosa… imagínate si me sale algo mal… podría perder la carrera de auror que siempre eh soñado… sería desastroso…- Dijo la pelirroja, tensa.

-No te preocupes, amor, te saldrá bien, estupendamente bien, incluso me atrevo a decir que te saldrá mejor que a mí, y perdona la humildad- dijo esto último con sarcasmo –pero eso ya es decir mucho, cariño.

-Ya me extrañaba que no me demostraras que tu ego es gigantesco…- Dijo la pelirroja mirándolo sugestivamente.

-Amor, hay cosas que jamás cambiarán en mi persona…- Dijo James, pasándose una mano por su, ya, desordenado cabello azabache.

-Como esa manía tuya de pasarte la mano por tu cabello…- Dijo la pelirroja distraídamente.

-Te lo repito, hay cosas que jamás de los jamases cambiarán en mi, Bebé- Dijo él –Pero no me podrás negar que e cambiado mucho, para bien…- Dijo el con una sonrisa que derretía a la chica.

-Si, mucho, Jamsie- Dijo ella con voz melosa, James se acercaba, pero ella lo detuvo.

-James, voy a estudiar…- Dijo la pelirroja, esperando pacientemente la explosión de su novio.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Chilló James, impactado, enojado, escéptico…

-jajaja, ese grito te salió todo varonil, amor…- Dijo al pelirroja tratando de suavizar el ambiente, sabía que a James no le haría nada de gracia que ella estudie… en vez de estar con él… pero tenía que hacerlo… por su carrera… por su futuro.

-Lilianne Evans, te hablo en serio…- Dijo James, un tanto frio.

-Vale, James, yo también te hablo en serio, debo estudiar, por mi carrera, por mi futuro…, por mi, James- Dijo ella, mirándolo suplicante.

-Lily, tu sabes que lo harás genial, ya te lo dije recién, y te lo repito, te saldrá bien, genial y estupendamente bien…- Repitió James, un tanto cansado y frustrado¿Por qué la pelirroja que tanto amaba tenía que ser tan terca?

-Pero sabes que soy terca…- Dijo ella, y su rostro se tornó de un suave carmesí, casi invisible –así que supongo que sabes que lo haré de igual manera, si estás o no de acuerdo…- Dijo Lily.

-Vale, esta bien, sólo si me prometes que no me dejarás de lado- Dijo James sonriéndole.

-Claro, Jamie, jamás te dejaría de lado…- Dijo ella, sonriéndole también.

-Gracias- Dijo el Merodeador de repente.

-De nada, Potter- Dijo la pelirroja aumentando su sonrisa.

-¡HEY! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no te escuchaba decir _"Potter"_- Dijo James sonriendo –Y debo agregar que ahora te sale muy sensual- Dijo él, sonriendo aún más ante el leve sonrojo por parte de la pelirroja.

-Ya te pusiste cursi, James- Dijo ella, intentando no sonrojarse.

-Por que me llamas _"James" _y no _"Potter"_- Preguntó el morocho haciendo pucheros.

-Por que te colocas estúpido cuando te digo así…- Dijo ella sonrojándose nuevamente.

-Claro… ¿no será por que te dije que lo decías sensual?- Preguntó el encarando una ceja y riendo por lo bajo al ver que Lily se sonrojaba furiosamente –Me lo haz respondido, querida- Dijo James sonriendo triunfalmente.

-Er... me voy a estudiar…- Dijo ella, saliendo lo más rápido de la habitación, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de su novio.

;-;

-¿Crees que James cambie?- Preguntó de repente Sirius, quien seguía mirando el camino por el que se había ido la pelirroja hace menos de un cuarto de hora –Digo… ¿Será verdad que quedará embobado con tanta… _pelirroja_?- Dijo esto para luego colocar una cara de miedo –No quiero perder a mi amigo, Connie-

-Oh, Sirius, ya cállate¿Sí?- Preguntó Connie mirándolo molesta, llevaba el cuarto de hora mirando raro el lugar por donde se había ido Lily, y no la tomaba en cuenta, estaba comenzando a odiar a su amiga por decir eso.

-Pero…- Intentó decir Sirius.

-Sirius, por el amor de Merlín¿¡Te podrías callar de una vez!?- Chilló una encolerizada Connie, dándole un golpe en la nuca a su novio.

-Vale, Connie, pero es que sólo me preocupo por mi amigo, nada más, eso no es ser malo, si no ser muy bueno, excelentemente…-

-¡QUÉ TE CALLES!- Gritó Connie –Todo este rato llevas hablando de James, y de Lily, que lo va embobar… que perderás a tu preciado amigo… y puras porquerías, si tanto quieres a James, ve con Él- Dijo ya roja de furia y frustración contenida, por mucho rato tratándose de una Potter.

-Pero Connie… James…-

-¿Sabes qué?, ve con James, y bésalo a él¿Si?, pero a mi, NO ME BUSQUES- Dijo, luego salió corriendo al interior de la torre, dejando a un impactado y arrepentido Sirius.

;-;

-Entonces esta poción- Dijo Hilary, señalando una frasco transparente con un poción azul marino, en el libro _"Como ser el Mejor Sanador" _-es la poción para regenerar la piel de una herida leve- Dijo cerrando parcialmente los ojos, intentando guardar toda la información en su mente.

-Correcto, Rubia- Aplaudió Remus, viendo que su novia lo taladraba con la mirada, se apresuró a decir: -Vale, hum¿Rubita?- Preguntó en susurro, Hilary lo miró de nuevo –Esto… ¿pequeña?- la rubia sonrió, dándole a entender que ese apodo si le gustaba –Vale, desde ahora en adelante serás Pequeña- Sonrió el licántropo.

-Esta de acá- Continuo Hilary –Se llama poción…- Miró el libro, y luego rió suavemente -¿Quién no conocería esta poción?- Preguntó, Remus no entendía –Es la poción _Multijugos_, estúpido libro¿¡quien no conoce esa poción!?- Preguntó escéptica.

-Ya…, ella, la chica-conozco-todas-las-pociones-porque-soy-genial- Dijo Remus divertido.

Ella le sacó la lengua y comenzó a leer, luego vio la imagen que traía el libro, y dijo.

-_Veritaserum_, la poción de la verdad- Cerró los ojos, intentando colocar cada palabra en su mente, luego miró nuevamente el libro, y con los ojos cerrados, recitó: -_Felix__Felicis_, la poción de suerte instantánea- Colocó cada una de sus palabras en alguna parte de su "disco duro" –Esta si no la conocía- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos-.

-Que raro, chica- conozco-todas-las-pociones-porque-soy-genial- Dijo Remus reprimiendo una carcajada.

-¡Vaaaaale!, Córtala con el rollo¿si?- Dijo ella, e inevitablemente se le escapó una sonrisilla.

-Corto el rollo, Nena- Dijo él riéndose.

-Remus, estás abusando de tu suerte, sabes, no que digo, no sabes, pero si quieres pregúntale a Connie o Lily, ellas te dirán como soy cuando me enojo¿Si, _Lobito_?-

Remus tragó saliva sonoramente, su voz no era dulce, ni mucho menos angelical, como solía ser la voz de Hilary, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, casi saca una banderita blanca, para blandirla en frente de la Rubia, anunciando su derrota, pero no tenía ni bandera, ni quería hacer el ridículo, mucho menos humillarse delante de su propia novia.

-Bien- Dijo la rubia sonriendo, ya, normalmente.

-Huum, ahora, dame el libro, me dirás las pociones…- Sonrió el chico, era hora de su _"Venganza no anunciada, ni tampoco se quiere anunciar por que mi hermosa Rubia me mataría"_, Hill lo miró. Sonrio, y le entregó el libro al Licántropo, sin dejar de sonreír. –Nombra todas las pociones de las que te acuerdes- Sonrió Lupin.

-Bueno…- Titubeó la Rubia, _"Soy muy buena actriz"_, pensó para sus adentros –Está la poción…-

;-;

-Lily, no creo que sea necesario…, Lily, recapacita, Lily, estamos en una torre, llena de _muggles_¡LILY!- Chilló James, al mismo tiempo que Lily gritaba:

-_¡__Petrificus__Totalus__!-_ Gritó Lily.

_-¡Impedimenta!- _Chilló James, no pensaba que Lily sería capáz, apenas alcanzó a hacer el encantamiento para poder protegerse, Lily sonrió.

-Buenos reflejos- Elogió Lily al morocho, éste sonrió con altivez.

-_Quidditc__h__-_ Dijo simplemente. Lily rodó los ojos, jamás de los jamases le había gustado el _Quidditch_ y ahora no sería la excepción. James rió divertido, sabía que la pelirroja odiaba (por decir algo) el deporte que él amaba, irónico.

Siguieron practicando, al principio James se había opuesto a practicar, alegando que romperían algo, Lily le dijo, muy sabiamente, que por algo eran magos, y que no se preocupara por los _muggles_, que ellos no verían nada, y muchas cosas más.

Y sin darse cuenta, cayó la noche, Lily, cansada al igual que el pelinegro, se fue a dormir, los demás ya estaban dormidos, tenían que descansar, el día que se avecinaba sería el día decisivo.

;-;

A la mañana siguiente, un bulto en una cama adoselada se movía, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Una muchacha pelirroja se despertaba sobresaltada, se tocó el corazón con su mano derecha, miró alrededor de su cama adoselada, asustada, volvía a tener esas malditas pesadillas, y no podía volver justó en el momento _menos _indicado, faltaban solo horas para las pruebas que decidirían su carrera. ¡HORAS!, salió rápidamente de la cama, comenzó a correr como una loca por toda su habitación, buscando ropa, toallas, cremas y demás cosas, salió, también corriendo, de su habitación, pegando un fuerte portazo al "cerrar" la puerta, este "diminuto" ruido despertó a todos los demás habitantes del departamento, en especial a un morocho que salió vestido con lo que tenía puesto (Pantalón de pijama, torso desnudo) llegó corriendo a la cocina, encontrando a su novia en un estado de desesperación, intentando prender el gas, sin mucho éxito, sonrió tiernamente, sabía que estaba asustada, había intentado hacerla entender que le saldría bien, creía que había sacado todo su miedo ayer por la tarde, en su sesión de interminables hechizos y encantamientos.

-Lily- Dijo el morocho, acercándose por detrás de la pelirroja, que seguía en su intento fracasado de encender la llama del gas. Lily, al sentir las fuertes manos de James en sus caderas se sobresaltó, no había escuchado el llamado de su novio antes, intentó continuar con su intento de encender el bendito gas, pero la voz de James la interrumpió.

-Lily, creo que si le das para el otro extremo si te funcionará- Dijo él soltando una sonrisa que no fue vista por la pelirroja, que sonriendo triunfalmente se escabulló de las manos de su novio, para correr al baño y darse una rápida ducha de menos de diez minutos.

El morocho suspiró sonoramente, pero sonrió a su pesar, todo eso le causaba risa, Lily tan desesperada, parecía una adolecente en su primera cita.

;-;

-Sirius- Connie tocaba suavemente el hombro del morocho, que al sentir las manos pequeñas de la chica, gruño e intento esconderse en las sábanas, la muchacha no se dio por vencida, y tiró fuertemente de todas las sábanas de la cama, dejando a un Sirius en pijama, acurrucado, intentando darse calor, fracasando olímpicamente.

-Sirius, no seas niño, tienes que arreglarte, yo ya estoy lista, por favor- Suplicó –Lily está paranoica, dice que vendrá no se quien y todo eso…, levántate¿Si?- Dijo ella, empezando a desesperarse, cuando su "queridísima" mente le recordó que seguía enojada con el joven que tenía enfrente, salió presurosa de la habitación tomo un vaso con agua y se lo tiró de lleno en la cara al morocho, que abrió los ojos molesto.

-Levántate- Dijo la Potter, para luego salir de la habitación con pose altiva, el moreno refunfuñó, y miró a la chica intentando pedirle perdón con la mirada, pero ésta no lo miró, ni dio señales de querer hacerlo.

-Levántate rápido, Black, no tenemos todo el día para esperar a _su majesta__d_, o mejor, le digo a James que te venga a despertar- Cerró la puerta sonoramente.

;-;

-Que les valla bien- Decía Hilary, despidiéndose de todos, ella tenía su examen más tarde.

-Adiós, Hill, y recuerda todo lo que me dijiste ayer, dilo así mismo y todo te saldrá de maravilla- Remus aún estaba asombrado de la capacidad mental de su novia para guardar información, ayer, cuando estudiaban, o más bien el chico la "ayudaba", ella dijo de corrido todas las pociones más importantes que debería saber una sanadora, cada una, como si fuera una canción que hubiera aprendido desde pequeña.

-Claro, Remus- le dio un corto beso en los labios –Que te valla estupendo, te quiero-.

-Remus¡Vamos!- Chilló Lily, escandalizada –Luego tendrás toda la tarde Y noche para besuquearte con Hill¡Rápido!- Chilló nuevamente.

-¡James, tranquiliza a tu novia!- Chilló el Licántropo.

-Sólo… vámonos¿Si?- Dijo James, molestándose.

-Si…- un grito desde el ascensor estremeció a todos -¡YA VAMOS PELIRROJA!- Gritó Remus, dándole otro corto beso a su novia, se dirigió al ascensor, atrás de él venía Connie, luego Jame y rezagado al final Sirius.

;-;

-Black Sirius- Dijo la voz severa de una mujer de unos cincuenta años, Sirius miró a sus amigos, todos levantaban sus dedos, y le deseaban suerte, miró a Connie, ésta miraba hacia otro lado.

-Buena suerte, Sirius- Leyó en los labios de Lily, él sonrió agradecido, y entró por una puerta de roble, barnizada, a rendir su examen.

;-;

Lily se tomaba las manos, nerviosa, ya había entrado la chica que estaba delante de ella, luego vendría su turno, miró hacia atrás, Remus era el que estaba más cerca, le sonrió, ella intentó sonreír, pero no le salió tan bien como al chico, un poco más allá, James y Connie discutían por algo, seguramente por quien pasará primero, Connie rió divertido, y movió la cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja, James la miró con ternura, era tan lindo…

-Evans Lilianne- Dijo la severa voz de la mujer, voz que intimidaba a la muchacha pelirroja, tragó saliva, miró hacia atrás nuevamente, se encontraría con Sirius luego de rendir su examen, por que él no había vuelto, todos tomaron eso como que te quedabas en otra sala… o algo parecido.

Lily comenzó a caminar hacia la imponente puerta de roble, demasiado nerviosa, intento tranquilizarse, inhaló mucho aire, para luego entrar a su _futuro._

La sala era amplia, habían tres personas dentro, dos hombre y una mujer, Lily supuso que la mujer era la de la voz que la intimidaba, miró a la mujer, ésta sonrió y le indicó que se acercara a ella.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Evans- Dijo la mujer –Mi nombre es Agnes Pickle, él- Dijo señalando a un hombre canoso con un traje negro –es Víctor Fignas, creo que lo conocerá, el que firmó su carta, en la que le anunciaban que se reanudarían las pruebas, el director del Departamento, por último, y no menos importante, el señor Ty Giganna, el auror responsable de las redadas- Era un joven de pelo castaño, ojos castaños, al igual que su cabello, Lily saludó a todos y luego volvió al lado de la señora Agnes, para recibir las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer.

-Bueno, Señorita Evans, esto es muy fácil, partiremos con un duelo con Ty- El hombre saludó a Lily –Luego haremos unas cuantas preguntas, después podrá irse-.

-¿Sólo eso?- Preguntó Lily, estupefacta, ella se esperaba una prueba con gente simulando ser malhechores, hechizos y encantamientos volando por todas partes… algo más de acción.

Los dos hombres y la mujer rieron ahogadamente, Lily los miró, sintiendo un resto de sangre subir por todo su rostro, luego Agnes respondió:

-Si, señorita Evans, sólo eso…- Parecía que ya estaba acostumbrada a responder eso, pues lo dijo con voz cansada.

-Bien, partiremos con un duelo- Esta vez habló por primera vez Ty –No lo haremos con las normas generales de un duelo verdadero, s no como una redada, deberás interceptarme y atraparme¿entiende, Señorita Evans?- Preguntó el castaño.

-Correctamente, señor Giganna- Respondió la aludida, preparándose.

-Bien- Habló el director del Departamento de Aurores –A la cuenta de tres, Señorita Evans, comenzará su redada- Tomó aire, Lily hizo lo mismo –Uno…, Dos…- Lily miró fijamente a Ty, y se preparó -¡TRES!- Chilló Víctor.

Lily comenzó su persecución, la sale era, de repente, lo suficientemente grande para que entrara todo Gryffindor ahí, y a lo mejor sumándoles a algunos Ravenclaws.

-_¡__Expelliarmus__!-_ Chilló Lily, el hechizo pasó cerca, muy cerca, de su contrincante, se salvó por poco, _"¡Casi!"_ pensó la pelirroja, emocionada.

Luego de un par de hechizos por parte de Ty, Lily al fin lo atrapa, con un _"¡__Inmovilus__!" _Agnes y Víctor quedan sorprendidos, la pelirroja no se había demorado ni cinco minutos en atrapar a Ty, y eso que Ty era uno de los aurores más experimentados, con más honores… no sabían que decir, Agnes hasta pensaba que no era necesarias las preguntas.

-Bien, que digo bien¡Excelente, Señorita Evans!- Chilló emocionado Víctor, Ty le dio la mano, sonriéndole.

-Demasiado bien, Señorita Evans- Dijo Ty, elogiándola.

-Perfecto, perfecto, Señorita Evans,- Decía Agnes- la mejor, a sido la única que lo a atrapado tan rápido, cinco minutos y veintinueve segundos, la mejor puntuación- Chillaba la mujer emocionada –Aunque el Señor Black tampoco a estado mal, se demoró nueve minutos y doce segundos, todo un récord- Lily sonrió, Sirius lo había hecho muy bien, pero… no creía que lo haría **tan** bien, como ellos decían…, era tan gratificante y reconfortante…

-Ahora a las preguntas, Lily¿Te puedo decir Lily?- Preguntó Víctor,la pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa –Bien, Lily, ahora dime¿Para que sirve el Hechizo _Incárcero_?- Preguntó el hombre, expectante. Lily sonrió, el día anterior había usado ese hechizo con James.

-El Hechizo _Incárcero_ sirve para atar con gruesas cuerdas a tu oponente, dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado- Recitó Lily, como si lo supiera tan bien como decir su nombre.

-¡Perfecto, excelente, impresionante!- Chillaba Agnes, mirando a la pelirroja con emoción.

-Veamos, Dígame la diferencia entre el Hechizo _Finite__Incantatem_ y _Finite__Incantato_- Dijo el Director.

-Bueno, el Hechizo _Finite__Incantatem_ es el hechizo usado para dar termino a encantamientos o mismos hechizos, y el hechizo _Finite__Incantato_ es el que se usa para hacer explotar algún objeto- Finalizó Lily, sonriendo, su instinto el día de ayer le había dicho que practicara todos aquellos hechizos y encantamientos, muchos de los cuales ahora le servían demasiado en su prueba.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín!, esta chica es genial, inigualable, especial, un gran, gran elemento…- Chillaba Agnes, con los ojos brillosos.

-Bueno, Señorita Lilianne, puede marcharse- Ty hizo una floritura con su varita, y de la nada apareció una puerta al final del salón, Lily se despidió de un apretón de manos de las tres personas, para luego ir caminando hacia la puerta, intentando esconder toda su euforia y alegría, le había salido estupendamente bien.

Al llegar, vio a muchos de sus "compañeros", divisó a Sirius, sentado en el suelo, se veía aburrido, y… ¿Triste?, Lily fue prácticamente corriendo hacia él, el la miró, y Lily le extendió sus manos, para ayudarlo a pararse.

-Sirius, me salió genial, me felicitaron y respondí bien todas las preguntas¿que tal te fue a ti?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Bien… me dijeron que lo había hecho bien- Dijo él dejándose caer en una silla.

-Sirius… ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose a su lado.

-Nada… bueno, si, me peleé con Connie, por James…- Dijo él, mirando a la nada –Lo que pasó- Comenzó al ver a la pelirroja abriendo la boca, seguramente para preguntar con el tono más psicológico que tuviera "¿Y que a pasado?", el se adelantó a lo hechos… -es que... recuerdas ayer, cuando te reconciliaste con Connie, y luego dijiste que ibas a _embobar_ más a Cornamenta… yo no sé… me desconecté y comencé a decir tonterías…, dije que tú- en este punto rió suavemente –me quitarías a James… y blá… entonces Connie se enojó, creo que aún no conoces el carácter Potter…, la cosa es que me dijo que fuera a besar a James… y un montón de cosas, y hoy en la mañana, también, me fue a despertar, creí que por un momento se le había pasado el enojo…, pero luego me tiró agua para despertarme, y me dijo que me apresurara, que tu estabas histérica, etcéteras…, y al final me dijo _"Si quieres busco a James" _o algo así…, estoy arrepentido, Lily…- Terminó el chico, apunto de llorar, sus ojos estaban brillantes.

-No te preocupes Sirius, se arreglarán, sólo son rabietas… pero eso no significa que Connie no tenga, aun que sea, un poco de razón, no debes hablar de James cuando estás con ella…- Dijo Lily con un tono de reprimenda.

-Bueeeeeno, te quiero Lily- Dijo Sirius, para luego lanzarse (literalmente) a Lily y abrazarla efusivamente.

;-;-;

_Lo acabo de terminar, RECIEEEEEEN, así que no quedó tan bien… pero me apiadé de ustedes (las pocas que leen esto) y quise subir __fic__ :D, __peeerdón__ por el retraso…, sólo échenle la culpa al Sr. Colegio, ;D, __jajaja__ :D, __naaada__, al fin pude pasar un paso más en la relación __Remus&Hilary__ realmente me costaba __escribiiir__ para ellos ¬¬ __jaja__ pero __bueeeno__, al menos no __salioo__ con tanta miel este __chaap__xD__jaja__Besootes__neenas__, y me voy a demorar con el otro, están advertidas (¿) __jaja__Cuidencee__, y __**DEJENME REVIEEEEEWS! **__Voy a caer en la depresión di no me dejan __Revieeews__ ;(, siempre tengo cinco… o casi… a veces tengo __tres :S__ que __maaal__jajaj_

_Besoooteeees_

_AAAAALEEEEEE;_


	9. Snitch IX: ¡HUECAS POR DOQUIER!

Disclaimer: Nada, me pertenece, todo, todo, completamente todo (buee, Hilary y Connie no :P) le pertenece a la Rubita ésa, que me ganó la idea (já, que risa xP), bueeno, en realidad, no iba a tener la idea yo, pero…, báh, sólo lean.

Summary: Lily quiere ser auror, un suceso cambia el rumbo de su vida, y de todos los demás, sólo una pequeña cosa ella odia de su vida, es que... luego de un año sin verlo, Él VUELVE, pero lo que ella no sabe, es que algo va a suceder, para bien.

**Capítulo Nueve: ****¡HUECAS POR DOQUIER!**

Media hora, una hora, una hora y media¡Peligro!.

-¿Por qué no salen de una puñetera vez?- Chilló Lily, se le acababa la paciencia, había estado casi dos malditas horas metida en esa salita, con miles de chicos y chicas, algunas muy huecas, junto a Sirius que no paraba de preguntarle como podría disculparse con Connie –¿Por que tenían que ser Potter¿por que no _Marckbanks_ o algo parecido?- Lily estaba completamente desesperada.

-Calma pelirroja, que ya viene tu James- Dijo Sirius con voz melosa, y un tanto estúpida para la pelirroja que ahí se encontraba.

-¿¡Y tu estás en la _onda relax_!?- Preguntó Lily, comenzando a desquiciarse, si no salían, aunque sea Remus, se iba a volver loca.

De repente la puerta se abrió, y Lily dio gracias a Merlín, Dios, y todos los santos y magos que recordara, ahí venía Remus, sonriendo, al fin iba a tener una conversación que valiese la pena escuchar, no lamentaciones y preguntas estúpidas del moreno que se encontraba a su lado, ni exclamaciones tontas de las chicas que decían que quebrarse una uña por entrar a la Academia valía la pena sólo por ver a todos los _muchachos hermosos_ que iban a haber en la Academia (Luego de estos comentarios le lanzaban miradas nada disimuladas a Sirius). Lily no podía creer cuanta estupidez reinaba en el mundo.

-¡REMUS!, al fin una cara amiga e inteligente…- Suspiró la pelirroja con resignación.

-¿Eh?- Remus no entendía, Sirius estaba al lado de ella –¿Y Sirius es un mono con Síndrome?-

-Bueno¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?- y sin esperar respuesta, respondió desesperada: -Si, un mono con síndrome _"Estupiditis más que Aguda"_, me tiene loca, completamente loca, no para de hablar como si fuese _Hippie_-

-Déjame recordar, _Hippie_¿Quién diablos son los _Hippie_?- Preguntó el licántropo, contrariado.

-¡ARG¿Es que acaso esta sala tiene algún filtro de _"Estupiditis más que Aguda"_?- Preguntó la pelirroja al aire.

-Lily¿Quién diablos es _Hippie_?- Preguntó nuevamente el castaño, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-¿¡_HIPPIE_!?- Gritó una voz varonil desde la puerta.

-¡Oh diablos¿qué hice yo para merecer esto¿Fui mala persona?- Decía Lily, abriendo sus brazos hacia el techo de la habitación, en una pose bastante cómica.

-Lilianne¡dime quien es _Hippie_!- Chilló James, el color rojo furia de su rostro estaba en un proceso alarmante.

-¡No es nadie!, es un estilo que utilizan los _muggles_¡Deja de joderme!, bastante tengo con Sirius el soy-Hippie-y-todo-es-Amor-y-Paz-en-el-Mundo- La pelirroja bufó molesta, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, y juntó todos sus dedos en un punto, para luego decir: -¡OOOOOOM!-

Todos en la sala quedaron mirándola, extrañados, era obvio que por ser todos (o casi) de linaje limpio, no entendían lo que la pelirroja hacía era meditar, y pensar por que ella, la chica más ordenada, ella, que nunca hacía (vale, casi nunca) cosas en contra de las reglas, ella,…

-¿Lily?-

-¡OOOOOM!- La chica seguía, y no mostraba señales de querer parar con eso… que estaba haciendo.

-Esto…, Lily, sabes que te adoro y más, pero estás haciendo el ridículo- Susurró Connie al oído de Lily, acercándose a la pelirroja.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOM!-

-¡LILY¡Ya basta!- Gritó encolerizado James, luego tomó a Lily de las piernas y la subió a sus hombros, la sacudió por un rato, suavemente, James reía a carcajadas, Lily no quería reír, pero no pudo contener un risita mal disimulada, que hizo sonreír más al morocho -¿Haz acabado con todo este _circo_?- Preguntó James luego de dejarla en una silla.

-¿Circo¿Desde cuando ocupas términos _muggles_?- Preguntó Lily.

-¡Oh, eso!, se lo oí decir a Remus un día, pero bueno, no cambies el temita, estás en graves problemas, señorita- Dijo él, como si de un padre se tratase.

-Oh, lo siento, Señor Perfección- Dijo Lily, luego se cruzó de brazos y no habló más.

;-;

-Muy bien, excelente todos, unos más que otros, claro está- Dijo Víctor mirando al grupo de los Merodeadores, Lily y Connie –Los resultados saldrán la semana que viene, en el tablero de anuncios del Departamento, obviamente, también se les enviará una lechuza, diciendo su resultado- Víctor sonrió amigablemente a todos –Muy bien, se pueden retirar, y repito: Excelente a todos- Dicho esto, se formó un gran alboroto en toda la sala, se oyeron los ruidos de las sillas moviéndose y las pisadas de los zapatos en el duro suelo. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily y Connie sonrieron más alegremente que los demás, no se les había pasado por alto la mirada que les había dirigido Víctor.

Al salir del recinto, James tomó la mano de Lily, ella lo miró molesta, aún lo estaba por sus celos con el tal _"Hippie"_ que jamás existió, el le sonrió, y le susurró un "Perdón".

-Bueno¿que les parece si vamos al _Callejón Diagon_?- Preguntó James.

-Está bien- Dijo un tanto desanimada Connie.

-Por mi no hay problema- Contestó Sirius, aun peor que Connie.

-Vallan ustedes, yo voy a ver como le fue a Hilary- Dijo Remus, excusándose.

-¡Já!- Exclamó Lily, irónica –"Ir a verse" se le dice ahora- Dijo pícaramente, Remus se puso más colorado que el cabello de Lily, todos rieron por la actitud de Remus, algunos desanimados, forzando sonrisas que no querían.

-¿Connie, te sucede algo?- Preguntó James, que la veía desanimada, cosa inusual en su hermana.

-Ehh…, yo…, nada Jamie, sólo que no me siento muy bien, yo…, me voy a la casa, er…, perdón- Se excusó Connie, y era, en parte, verdad, no le gustaba la idea de estar con Black, por que era obvio que iba a estar con Black, no se iba a quedar con Lily y James, tocando el violín como estúpida.

-Bueno, en ese caso, yo me voy también…- Dijo Sirius, James lo miró.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Lily.

-No creerán que estaré recogiendo miel entres ustedes¿No?- Preguntó con cara de circunstancias.

-Oh- Emitió Lily, y sus mejillas tomaron un leve rubor.

-Adiós chicos, diviértanse- Se despidió Remus.

-Cuídense- Dijo Connie, forzando una sonrisa –Y James…- Su hermano la miró –No hagas nada con lo que mamá de distorsionaría toda la vida, sin contarme, claro- Dijo "sonriendo" pícaramente a la pareja, él le devolvió la sonrisa, y el pequeño rubor anterior de la Pelirroja, se convirtió en un buen sonrojo.

-Er…, no sé que decirles- Dijo Sirius, todos (o casi) lo miraron escépticos –En verdad no sé que decirles- Repitió –Sólo, entreténganse- Dijo imitando muy mal una sonrisa.

-Buen sinónimo- Dijo Remus, le palmeó los hombros amistosamente, luego de eso, con tres _"crak" _desaparecieron.

-Bueno, creo que el paseo con los amigos se redujo a un paseo de parejas- Dijo James, abrazando a su novia por la espalda -¿Vamos?- Con el asentimiento de la Pelirroja, comenzaron a caminar.

;-;

Aparecieron directamente en el departamento de Lily, Hilary aún no llegaba de rendir, así que Remus, viendo lo tensa que se ponía la situación entre Sirius y Connie, decidió dejarlos solos.

-Bueno, chicos, yo…, me voy a buscar a Hilary- Dijo el licántropo, Connie abrió los ojos, y le imploró con la mirada que no se fuera, pero Remus pasó por alto la petición de Connie, le guiñó un ojo a Sirius, como diciendo "Esta es tu oportunidad", el sólo sonrió de medio lado.

Luego desapareció.

;-;

-James¿A dónde iremos?- Preguntó Lily, luego de media hora de caminar por Londres _muggle_ –Me estoy cansando- Advirtió.

-Vaya, y ¿así quieres ser un auror?, te cansas con sólo caminar- Dijo él, molestándola.

-Vale, no me canso, pero…, ya conozco todos estos lugares…- Dijo poniendo cara de niña pequeña, a quien no le dan su dulce preferido.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comer a algún lugar- Dijo James.

-Podemos ir a un _McDonalls_- Dijo Lily –Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a alguno- Dijo pensativa –La última vez que fui fue con Connie, el año pasado, cuando el "encuentro" se hizo en mi casa…-

James la miraba confundido¿Qué diablos era un _McDonalls_?

Lily, al ver la cara de James, no pudo contener una sonrisita, no creía que él no supiese que es un _McDonalls_ con lo que le gustaba comer…

-Lily¿Qué…?- Pero Lily respondió antes que el formulara toda la pregunta.

-Es un lugar para comer, James- Lo miró como si fuese un tonto, hace poco estaban hablando de ir a comer –Comida Rápida- Especificó.

-Oh- A James se le iluminaron los ojos, como sucedía cada vez que nombraban "Comida" o "Lily" –Pues, si es por alimentarme¡Vamos!- Lily rio suavemente.

;-;

¿Qué debía hacer?

Corrió hacia su habitación, cerrando con un fuerte portazo, señal de que no lo quería ver.

-¡AAAARG!- Gritó Sirius, desesperado.

_"No caeré nuevamente, no lo miraré, me será indiferente"_ Se repetía mentalmente Connie. _"El me hizo mal, es imposible lo nuestro… ¡INDIFERENCIA, CONSTANZA!"_

-Connie, debemos hablar, por favor, abre la puerta- Decía el chico, desesperado "Creo que no funcionó tu Plan _Lunático_" se decía.

Silencio era lo que recibía por respuesta.

-¡CONSTANZA, TE LO SUPLICO!- Sirius se tiró al suelo (causando un gran estruendo), quedando de rodillas, se había hecho daño, pero lo hizo para que Connie supiese que el, realmente, estaba de rodillas.

_"No caigas, Connie"_

Sirius seguía tirándose al suelo, una y otra vez, pero lo único que recibía era el maldito silencio.

_"No escuches, no escuches, eres fuerte, no caigas, Connie, no"_

-¡POR FAVOR!- Gritaba Sirius, de vez en cuando, lo que no paraba de hacer era golpearse contra el suelo, dolía, pero se aguantaba.

_"Eres una Gryffindor, Connie, no caigas en la tentación, él…, él… sólo estaba_ _preocupado por su amigo"_ El lado 'Quédate con Sirius' se estaba entrometiendo en la guerra interna que llevaba Connie con su conciencia _"Pero eso no le daba derecho a parecer un homosexual, repitiendo el nombre de James"_ _"Entiéndelo"_ Decía una voz, que, casualmente, se parecía a la del chico en cuestión.

-No…- Golpe -…pararé…- Otro golpe, más fuerte -…de golpearme…- Golpe, golpe, golpe -…hasta que abras…- Más -… la condenada puerta- Golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe….

Se escuchó el pequeño chirrido de la puerta, pero nadie salía, sólo, estaba abierta.

Sirius se apresuró a entrar.

-¿Connie?- Susurró, pero nadie contestó.

Sintió el grifo del baño, se apresuró a la puerta, estaba entre entrar o no, Connie, perfectamente, podría estar bañándose, y el no quería que ella pensara mal de él. Así que decidió esperar a que ella saliera.

;-;

Remus buscaba a la rubia por toda la Escuela para Sanadores, pero estaba perdido, era un verdadero laberinto esa Escuela, no entendía como su chica podía andar por ahí, como no se perdía, si es que no estaba perdida.

Se suponía que debía decir por alguna parte el típico letrero de "Por aquí pasen los que rindan el examen" o algo así, pero nada, nada de nada.

Cansado de recorrer por tanto tiempo sin ningún resultado favorable decidió preguntar a la primera persona que se le pasara por delante, que desgraciadamente fueron las chicas más _huecas_ que vio en su vida, maquilladas y muy _plásticas_, pero quería encontrar a Hilary.

-Ejem ejem- "Tosió", ellas se dieron vuelta para ver quien había perturbado su perfecta conversación de uñas y esmaltes perfectos, nuevos en el mercado, pero a todas se le salieron sus ojos al encontrarse con el Merodeador, el, cohibido, preguntó: -Esto… ¿Saben, por alguna casualidad, dónde rinden las pruebas de ingreso aquí?- Suspiró bajito, aliviado.

Ellas, TODAS, lanzaron risitas, suspiros y uno que otro guiño, el Merodeador las miró con impaciencia, esperando la respuesta. Una de ellas salió más al frente que las demás, parecía la "Líder".

-Claro muñeco- Dijo ella en tono seductor. Remus esperó unos segundos, creyendo que ella le diría donde daban las condenadas pruebas, pero nada, nada de nada.

-Eeem, y ¿me puedes decir dónde las dan?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Claro muñeco-

Remus estaba cansado del _"Claro muñeco"_ estúpido que decía ella, sólo quería encontrar a su novia.

-¿Dónde…?- Dejó la pregunta en el aire, esperando que ella entendiera, pero si le venía nuevamente con el estúpido _"Claro muñeco" _creería que estaba programada para sólo decir esa condenada frase.

-¿Remus?-

-¡Hilary!- Se dio la vuelta tan rápido que su pelo se movió de su lugar, eso que iba don gel para el cabello, como acostumbraba.

Luego besó a la rubia.

Todas las _huecas_ tiraron grititos de terror y miradas de odio a la rubia, ella, realmente, no entendía.

-Remus… ¿Qué…?- Pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta, ya salía corriendo hacia alguna parte de la Escuela (Recuerden que Remus no sabía donde estaba la salida¡ESTABA PERDIDO!).

Al llegar a un pasillo, Remus suspiró aliviado y el _"Claro muñeco"_ que hacía eco en su cabeza se iba alejando poco a poco.

-Remus, no creo que sea para tanto, sólo eran _huecas_, _sin_ ¿cerebro?- Dijo ella, tomándole la mano y sacándolo del pasillo, para largarse de allí.

-¿_Huecas sin_ cerebro¡Más bien diría _muñecas de plástico_ sin nada dentro, Hill!- Dijo el abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

-Vamos…, no creo que sea para tanto-

-No, claro, no es para tanto cuando le formulas por tercera vez la condenada pregunta y ella sólo dice _"Claro muñeco"_- Dijo el Licántropo, alterado.

Hilary lo besó dulcemente.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó.

El la miró con duda¿A qué venía esa pregunta?-

-Bien¿Por?- Preguntó.

-¿Cómo que por¡La próxima semana es Luna Llena y tu me preguntas "¿Por?"!- Dijo ella.

-¿Es Luna Llena?-

-Claro, _lobito-_ Dijo ella, pasmada.

-Oh, bueno, lo e pasado tan bien contigo, que¡PLÁF!, se me olvidó que quedan siete días para transformarme en un condenado e innecesario monstruo- Dijo Remus, y su voz se iba apagando con cada palabra que dijo.

-¡Vamos, Rem!, que yo te amo igual- Dijo ella sonriéndole.

-Bueno, no lo sé…, sigo sintiéndome mal…- Dijo él sugestivamente y nada creíble.

-Veamos¿Qué podré hacer para que este chico estupendo que tengo al lado me crea?- Preguntó Hilary al cielo -¡Oh!, muchas gracias, Merlín- Dijo alzando sus brazos.

Luego besó al _"Chico Estupendo"_.

-Bueno, creo que aún no lo comprendo, aún me siento un poquitín mal- Dijo él haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

Ella lo besó de vuelta.

-Bueno… creo que…-

-No te aproveches de mi buena voluntad, Lupin- Dijo ella, sonriéndole

-Vaaale, tenía que intentarlo ¿No?- Dijo él sonriéndole cariñosamente.

-Vamos a la casa, me da frio-

Remus, como el caballero que era, le dio su abrigo a la rubia.

-Así está mucho mejor-

-Andando-

;-;

-Wow, wow, wow y más wow, la comida es exquisita, Lily- Dijo James luego de repetirse por cuarta vez el "Mac Combo" de _McDonalls_, saboreando sus ultimas patatas fritas.

Lily con cara de abatimiento y arrepentimiento contestó, por cuarta vez:

-¡Que bueno!- Intentó disimular alegría por James, pero ya estaba harta de los gritos de los niños en el tobogán gigante, y tantos colores por todos lados.

James la miró, comprendiendo el aburrimiento de su novia, pero el había estado tan _ocupado _en comer, que ni se fijaba en los detalles frustrantes en los que sólo _ella_ se fijaba.

-Bueno¿Vamos a caminar al parque?- Preguntó James, levantándose de la pequeña mesa en que estaban sentados –Voy a pagar y vuelvo- Dijo él, pero Lily decidió acompañarlo, quería estirar sus piernas, luego de tanto rato sentada.

-¡Hey!, que te acompaño- James sonrió y la esperó.

Luego de pagar - y la cajera los mirara raro por ser tan grandes comiendo en un _McDonalls_ – les dieron unos globos y gorros con formas divertidas, cosa que hizo reír a Lily cuando James se puso el gorro, entusiasmado.

Salieron del local y fueron a caminar, al poco rato James le tomó la mano a Lily, una mano que tenía sujeta uno de los globos que les habían dado, Lily rió divertida, todos los miraban extrañados, para luego murmurar, los adultos decían la típica frase: _"La juventud de ahora…"_ pero Lily se divertía tanto con James que poco le importaba lo que pensaran los demás.

Al poco rato de caminar por el parque, se sentaron en una banca blanca, cerca de la pileta. Ya era tarde, hacía rato que se habían separado, pero Lily aún no quería irse, además, habían pasado la mayoría de la tarde en el _bendito McDonalls_, Lily quería recuperar el tiempo con James, sin comida que se interponga.

-James, ya sácate ese gorro- Dijo Lily, mirándolo divertido.

-No quiero- Dijo James, haciendo pucheros, como un bebito.

-Dale, sácatelo, ya estás bastante grandecito, señor Potter- Dijo ella en tono meloso, pero James seguía negando con la cabeza.

-Sólo si me traes un chupetín- Pidió él.

-¡James!, acabas de comer¡Por cuatro!- Dijo ella asombrada, el estómago de su novio no tenía fin.

-Pues, es que me encanta comer- Dijo el en tono pícaro, Lily al captar el mensaje con doble sentido, se sonrojó y, con la excusa de ir a comprar el chupetín, salió la más rápido de allí.

Lily se fue a una tienda a poco pasos del parque, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni vio a unas chicas un tanto… heem¿Cómo decirlo? Si _huecas_ mirándole directamente hacia su novio, y es que James resaltaba en el parque, llevaba, aún, puesto el gorro, más los cinco globos que llevaba en su mano, que se notaba el muchacho.

Cruzó la calle y entró a la tienda, pidió tres chupetines, era seguro que James no se conformaría con uno solo, le compró dos a él y uno para ella.

-¿Sabor…?- Preguntó el cajero.

-Dos de mora y uno de manzana por favor- Lily jamás dejaba de lado los buenos modales.

-Aquí tiene- Lily recibió los chupetines y pagó por su _gran_ compra, luego salió del local, rumbo donde James.

Pasó por el mismo camino de ida, y ahora, ya más tranquila por la indirecta que James le había dicho descaradamente, si se dio cuenta de las _huecas_ que aún miraban a James, soltando risitas estúpidas, e, incluso, algunas arreglándose, seguramente para intentar ligar con SU novio.

Lily llegó donde James, siempre mirando a las _huecas_, al llegar le plantó el beso de su vida al morocho, dejando a las _Señoritas El-Labial__-es-más-importante-que-las-sombras_ con ganas de ligar con SU morocho.

-Aquí tienes tus chupetines- Dijo Lily entregándole los de mora a James, y luego abrir el suyo, el de manzana.

-¿Y eso…?- Preguntó James, luego de salir de su impresión, es que _¡QUE BESO!_.

-Un beso- Dijo ella en tono burlón.

-¿Por…?- Preguntó de vuelta.

-Por que hay una _huecas_ allá, que te miraban sin intenciones poco sanas, y yo creo que te veían a ti, por que no hay nadie más aquí, entonces yo pensé, Si están mirando a MI James, pues que vean que James no es para nadie más que yo- Dijo ella con aire de suficiencia.

-¿Celosilla, Evans?- Preguntó el riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Tú no lo estarías?- Preguntó ella.

-_Touché_- James sonrió de medio lado, y ella se recostó en su hombro, metiendo en chupetín a su boca.

;-;

-Te perdono-

Sirius la miró, con sus ojos brillantes, ella sonrió de medio lado, y volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño.

;-;

O: me van a odiaaar :P, dejé inconclusa la _disculpa _de Connie, peeero, si me dejan así muuushos Reviews, le doy otro capítulo ultra largo con harto Connie&Siri, que les parece?.

Nadaa, ando re mal igual :( por la minita esta que me robó el fic ¬¬, (ESTUPIDA INEPTA, COPIONA & LADRONA, COMPRATE UNA **IMAGINACIÓN**) ¬¬, pero bueeno, ya la denuncié así que ahí se verá.

Este chap se lo dedico a Mar que me REE ayudó con la robona . & a mi Catta.H (L), que estaba dispuesta a enviarle un virus (su nombre era raro, algo así como Troyano/$#W/ jajaj) O: nunca la hagan enojar lokoos! xD.

& también se los dedico a mis Ciber-Amigas, que me dan todo su apoyo siempre (Y) a Suu, Vii, Ale (mi Tocaya O:), Caro, etcéteras ;D las adoroo! (LLL.

Besoos, hasta la próxima actualización (ya saben, Review's igual a Rápida Actualización, Rápida Actualización igual a Menos Intriga, y así en el circulo vicioso ;D. jajaj)


End file.
